


Within a Second

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Feels, Love, M/M, Medical Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... everything changed for Peter and Wade. They finally got their chance to fight alongside New York's greatest heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! :D  
>  _Finally_ one of the things I've been working on is ready to see the light of day ;) I can't say how many chapters we're going to have, yet, I'll just see as I go XD
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m home! And I got some great news!” Peter shouted, then swung the door closed behind him. His backpack went into the corner next to it while he toed his shoes off.  
“What is it?” Wade wanted to know, his voice came from the furthest part of their appartment. 

They were living together for almost a year now, and Peter smiled everyday when he went on his way home. He couldn’t be happier.  
After all that had gone wrong in his past, everything seemed to get better and better everyday now.  
He had met Wade years ago on the streets and sometimes, when he thought back to that time, he couldn’t believe that he was madly in love and sharing an apartment with this person.  
But then Wade shouted something again, some weird joke of his, and Peter had to laugh.  
“Come over to the kitchen!” he yelled back, before making his way there himself to start making some snacks.

It had been a long way for both of them to start a commited relationship. Wade just never seemed to accept that he deserved something as good as love. There were still times when the Merc would look in the mirror and his eyes clouded over with hatred for himself, but Peter made sure to pull him out of that thinking as soon as he noticed it. 

“Be right there, sweetie!” Wade’s voice echoed through the rooms and Peter wondered what his lover was doing, but didn’t want to snoop around. Maybe it just took longer today to apply one of the dozens of lotions and cremes that helped his skin itch and sting a little bit less. 

Wade was still working as a Mercenary, which Peter didn’t like one bit. But since he had been a broke student who could barely afford his own small place, let alone this huge studio apartment they were living in now, he had no choice but to bear with it.  
It was even money from one of Wade’s best jobs that had gotten them this place, the older man had BOUGHT it for the two of them. Just like that; he didn’t even let Peter see the price (he assumed it would have been several thousand).

Peter smiled as he thought of the news he was going to present his boyfriend with. Finally, he would be able to give something back and maybe, in a while, Wade would be able to quit his jobs.  
Today, he finally got accepted for The Avengers Initiative – although right now this meant studying strategy, psychology and about a dozen different fighting styles at the Avengers Tower with a bunch of other weirdly “gifted” people.  
But it also meant a steady income and more security for him. He would still be able to catch criminals on his own, as long as it didn’t interfere with The Avengers, but in a few year’s time he himself would be on the team. 

“Now, where’s my sweet little Spider?” Wade asked, as he came sauntering into the kitchen. He had a huge grin on his face, then he fell into a supermodel-ish pose, leaning against the fridge, and Peter couldn’t help but laugh. Wade’s face was covered in a greenish-grey mud, but he didn’t seem to be the littlest bit self-concious about it.  
He even laughed with his boyfriend.  
“Yeah, so sexy, I know. But it feels really good,” he said, then glanced over to the counter. “Holy shit, are those sandwiches?”  
“Yes, I put some of the leftover Steak on it ... But that was not the great news I wanted to tell you!” Peter announced, suddenly unaware to hold his grin back any longer.  
Wade stared at him with wide eyes and followed his movements, when the younger man pulled a card out of his pocket.  
It was dark blue and had the signature A on it that had Wade pull Peter in a tight embrace.  
“REALLY? FUCKING **REALLY** , PETE? THEY SAID YES?!” he screamed and jumped up and down, smearing his muddy face all over Peter’s shirt. The hero just laughed and hugged his boyfriend back.  
“YES!”, he yelled back and the two of them spend minutes just being loud and happy and eventually kissing until they were both looking like swamp monsters. 

After a change of clothes and some scrubbing they were both able to enjoy their snack (although Wade would’ve probably tucked into the sandwich swamp-monster-style).  
“That’s so awesome. I’m really happy for you,” Wade mentioned around a mouthfull of Steak-Sandwich all the while scattering crumbs on the hardwood floor.  
“Thanks, Honey.”  
Wade smiled, before taking another Sandwich from the big plate on the coffee table. Watching him, Peter hesitated for a moment, then cleared his throat and scooted closer to his lover.  
“You know that I haven’t forgotten about getting you into The Initiative, too, right?”  
Wade’s distant smile made his heart sting.  
“Don’t push it with them just for me. They already took a damn eternity to accept you, and you’re already a superhero.”  
“But, I –“  
“No, it’s okay, really. Just ... give it some time, at least.”  
With a little sigh, Peter agreed to wait, but he promised to himself to do all he could to persue his handlers to take Wade into the team. 

 

Only two days after this conversation, Peter found himself on a roof atop New York City, right next to his boyfriend who shook green sludge from his Katana swords.

It wasn’t often that the Avengers let it happen, especially if Tony Stark had a say in it. But today, Spiderman was allowed to team up with Deadpool for a mission.  
Well, if you could call hundreds of slimy greenish aliens that currently raged through New York a mission.  
After they realized the dimension of this attack of as-of-yet-unknown-origin, Captain America and Iron Man agreed that they would need not only backup, but also to kill some of the Aliens.  
Nowhere around was enough space to even try to capture them, and they damaged as much as they could and killed whoever got in their way, so there was really no other option. 

“Ready for another round?” Wade asked behind his mask, his voice dark, calm and focused.  
“Yeah, let’s go”  
Wade – Deadpool now, real names weren’t allowed on missions – just jumped off the building and landed in a pile of green aliens. Spiderman gave his new weapons, curtesy Stark Industries, a quick twist to activate them. The little gadgets sat right next to his web-shooters, and worked with some kind of repulsor tech. So he could keep his usual fighting style without having to rely on guns and bullets. Of course he would have to give them back immediately after the mission, since technically he wasn’t allowed to have Avengers-Tech, yet. 

“Watch out, they can jump!” the commanding voice of Captain America shouted over the coms, just as Spiderman could land some kicks to the bulbous green heads.  
“Roger, Rogers!” Wade bellowed back into the com and of course he sounded cheerfull. And he also laughed at his own joke, all the while whirring his katanas through the air.  
“Wade, behave yourself,” Peter murmured and was glad the two of them had gotten their own channel on the com. He heard the Merc sigh deeply and immediately felt sorry, because the older man really tried hard, he could tell. But it just wasn’t easy for him to stay serious for long with all the things going on in his head. 

No one knew where those Aliens were coming from, yet, but it seemed like there was a steady stream of them incoming. They ran through the streets, snatching whatever stray civilian they could get, and just ripped them apart in the blink of an eye.  
“Have you seen something like this before?” Peter asked, over on the official channel, hoping Wade would prove just how battle-experienced he was and how intelligent (despite the occasional crazy moments).  
“Green, ugly aliens: Yes. Those things randomly going on a killing spree: No. They don’t seem from around, clearly no Skrulls. Maybe they don’t even know who or what we are. Probably just want to kill for the sake of killing.”  
Peter was so proud of his boyfriend for actually giving such an insightful answer without cracking a joke at the end. Maybe he would be asked to join missions more often, maybe he could really be on the team. 

 

Hours later, all available Heroes of New York were still scattered throughout the whole city, still fighting green Aliens, most of the initial teams split up.  
These things got more aggressive by the minute, but appearently Bruce Banner, currently working in one of Avengers Tower’s huge labs, was on the tracks of some kind of time-space-anomally-whatnot, that might have brought the invasion on. 

Spiderman had swung up to the higher levels, where he had more visual on the overall situation, but could also use those repulsor-shooters to snipe away. When he spotted a group of Aliens trying to overrun a shopping mall, he let himself drop directly on them, firing away without hesitation. He left none of them alive, because the team had captured at least ten of them for later investigation, collected even more dead bodies for dissection.

“I could use a little backup here!” Peter heard Wade’s strained voice in his ear and hurried to make his way out of the green corpses and up between the skyscrapers.  
“On my way!” he answered, but when he rounded the next block all he could see was green. His stomach lurched in schock, when there was a muffled, gurgling voice over the comm.  
“Backup! ... C’mon Spidey! – _FUCK_ , back my sorry ass up, already!”

And the fact that Wade didn’t laugh at that or even tried to crack some kind of joke scared Peter even more. 

 

Peter opened his mouth to shout for Wade just as he saw the first flash of his red costume. In the next second, the Merc came into full view, but Peter just cried out in panic.  
Behind him one of the aliens jumped high, suddenly it’s hands were glowing, bright white orbs of light.  
It grabbed Wade’s head and Peter’s blood froze at the pain stricken scream the Merc let out. 

Just a blink of an eye later, the red-clad body stumbled and then fell on the street in the middle of a horde of aliens.  
Peter heard desperate screams before he even realized it was his own voice calling for help, backup, medic. Within seconds he was on the ground, gripping one of Wade’s Katana swords and whisking it through the air without any kind of skill, just mad rage and desperation. 

After the last body slumped onto the concrete, Peter took Wade’s body into his arms and pulled him out into an alley, removed the other man’s mask carefully.  
The Merc looked as is he was sleeping, his face relaxed underneath all the scar tissue.  
“Wade? Can you hear me?” he whispered. No answer.  
Then he saw the three-fingered handprints that were more or less burned into the sides of Wade’s bald head. 

Peter didn’t even realize how long he must have sat by Wade’s side, fluttering his hands over every part of him that he could safely reach.  
Finally, after it felt like he screamed his soul out, some of the other Avengers reached them and they managed to evacuate Wade to the tower’s infirmary. Luckily, since he was the only one really knowing Wade personally, and thus all his medical issues, they let him stay with his boyfriend.  
In any other situation Peter would have been over the moon meeting Dr. Bruce Banner, head-scientists of The Avengers, but when the doctor hooked Wade up on tubes and machines, it just turned Peter’s stomach.  
Eventually though, all the test results came away inconclusive and Bruce had to give up. He couldn’t even give Wade any kind of IV that would help, because no one knew what that would do to his already compromised system. 

“We’ll have to wait until he wakes up.” Bruce Banner said as he pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.  
“Any idea how long that’s gonna be?”  
It was Tony Stark’s voice that came from the door, where he had leaned ever since he realized he wasn’t going to be much of a help, but wanted to have an eye on the unconscious Merc.  
Outside, the sky was turning pink with a new day, the streets cluttered with Alien corpses, everyone who could was out there, cleaning up the mess. Every now and then one of the heroes made their way down here to get a wound looked at, or to reload their weapons. 

Tony was down here to recharge his suits: From his own interest in the machines, Peter knew that the recharge wouldn’t take more then ten minutes, but the Avenger had lingered anyway, which Peter was thankful for.  
He didnt know what he would’ve done all alone. It shook him to the core to see Wade like this, although he knew that his boyfriend – technically – couldn’t die. 

“No,” Bruce answered and began cleaning up the infirmary. Peter let his forehead sink down into his hands and sighed. He felt exhausted, but not only physically from the fight.  
“Hey, kid.”  
Peter looked up into the scaringly intelligent glance of Tony Stark.  
”You gonna come back out with us? Clean-up’s waiting.”  
Peter would have said no, he was ready to throw himself on Wade and cling to the unconscious man. But he also saw the question in the Avenger’s eyes. He couldn’t do anything but wait here, so his time should go to benefit the team.  
“Yeah, I ... I’ll be right there.”

For hours he worked with the others, but he couldn’t even so much as concentrate on the voices that came out of the com. Until, of course, Captain America ordered him to get back to base.  
Peter hurried to the infirmary, only to encounter his still-unconscious boyfriend. No one was even there, but a red light on one of the machines next to the bed led him to believe someone at least monitored Wade.  
With a shaky sigh, Peter removed his mask and slumped into a chair by Wade’s side. He took a scarred hand in his and rested his head on the stretcher. Within minutes, he was sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter ready :D  
> Guys, how can a single person be so busy... All I want to do is write, but then life is like "nah."  
> But, in other crazy news: I'll have my second writing-related interview soon and am in correspondence with an agent to maybe maybe maybe publish a freaking really real book. WHAT.
> 
> Also, I am working on tons of fanwork stuff for you lovely people ;) Among others, I'm just translating some of my older works to upload here in a few. So stay tuned!
> 
> Now, going on with the story guys, Enjoy <3

There were no dreams for him, his body was even too tired to conjure some happy pictures for his time resting. And he woke much too early by some loud noise behind him.   
“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” a soothing voice appeared behind him and Peter sighed deeply.   
“Somethin’ happen?” he murmured and rubbed his eyes that burned from the artificial light in the room.   
“No,” Bruce answered and stepped around the stretcher to check on Wade’s vitals. “Is it odd for him to sleep so long? After an accident, I mean? Is he usually faster back on his feet?”  
Peter could hardly understand the words and it took him a while to even lift his head. He wasn’t sore, of course not, but he still felt exhausted.   
“Uhm ... He does sleep long after healing, yeah. But I never witnessed him ... uh, get such an injury,” he answered and the scientist nodded. He scribbled something on a tablet and laid the gadget back down before turning around to face Peter.  
“I wanted to ... officially, in the name of The Team, apologize for what happened to Deadpool.”  
Peter nodded slowly, although it bugged him that the scientist would not use the Merc’s real name. He knew it might be too pushy, but he also knew how smart Bruce was. So he ventured forward, put his hands around one of the Merc’s and looked back up.   
“You know, he doesn’t want to do this anymore. Being a Mercenary, killing for money. He wants to be good,” Peter explained and Bruce held his gaze for long seconds.   
“Did I hear a question?”  
“Well, you saw how he fought. He is strong, experienced, brave. And he wants to change, does so everyday.”  
“But he also has certain ... mental struggles.”  
Peter snorted, that was very diplomatically said.   
“That doesn’t make him a bad man. He wants this. Fighting for the good side,” he replied, gently stroking the scarred skin under his fingers. “And ... if I recall correctly ... he is not the only one with a few shortcommings.”  
A sparkle in Bruce’s eyes told him that he might have gone too far, but there wasn’t much dissaproval to see in the scientist’s look. Peter made a mental note that Dr. Banner liked a good intellectual challenge and smart comebacks.   
“Point taken,” was all he said, before turning back around and fiddling with his tablet and some medical equipment. 

After a long silence, when Peter was sure the conversation had been dropped, Bruce spoke again.   
“I personally think just a simple excuse it not enough. After all, he has taken a hit, fighting for our cause, under our command, that had him knocked out with unknown consequences. Maybe ... there is a bit more of compensation from our side needed.”  
Peter looked up, pondered what that could mean.   
“Just a suggestion from you is enough. You saw what he can stand physically, what an asset he would be. All he needs is a chance, if it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t.”

Peter would’ve never thought that that was what it took to have someone even consider Wade. But when Bruce nodded, a hint of a smile around the corners of his mouth, Peter smiled back, thankfull.   
Then Bruce went back to his lab, which was just a few glass walls away, and left the young hero to his own thoughts.   
And his hope, mainly, that everything would turn out good for his boyfriend. That maybe all that would at least earn him a chance to apply. 

 

At some point during his time at Wade’s bed Peter must’ve fallen asleep, because a slight movement stirred him and caused a blanket to slide from his shoulders. He sat up and saw Wade’s brow crease, his mouth open slightly.   
Behind them, a door slid open and Bruce was there, appearently he had been keeping watch on his patient.   
“Wade? ... Wade, can you hear me?”   
“Ugh ... uh-huh ... wha ...?” the Merc garbled and Peter gripped his scarred hand in both of his, while Bruce hurried to check his vitals.   
“How ... how do you feel?” Peter asked carefully and glanced up to Bruce, who nodded briefly.   
“Uh ... like shit. My head hurts.”  
Wades words were still slurred, his voice heavy and raspy. His eyes were open, but it seemed like he couldn’t focus, he just blinked to the ceiling with a glazed-over expression. Peter glanced at the doctor with a worried expression, because he was sure Wade didn’t mean the skin on his head was hurting, but that he actually had a headache or some kind of pain, there, which shouldn’t be, given the healing factor worked right.

Now Bruce sprang into action and snatched the tablet from one of the tables nearby.   
“Can you tell me your full name?” he asked in such a calm manner that it irritated Peter.   
“Uh ... Dead ... pool ... – Wade, Wade Wilson.” the Merc added in a hurry and Peter almost sighed.   
“Do you know where you are?”  
“Nah.”  
Peter’s brow furrowed and he tried to remember if he had ever even been at the Tower with Wade. Probably not, then.   
Bruce typed some notes, then took a handfull of electrodes and stuck them to Wades temples and bald skull.   
“Hey ... wha ...ugh”  
Carefully Peter began stroking Wade’s hand to calm him down, and maybe to make himself feel less useless.

Wade still flailed his arms around, trying to knock Bruce and the sticky cables away, but Peter was really susprised that the hospital setting hadn’t caught up to his lover, yet. Wade didn’t seem to notice where he was, otherwise – Peter was very sure of that – he would have been up and running in point two seconds.

“Do you remember what happened to you?” Bruce asked while tempering with a machine, turning dials and typing numbers into a holograph next to it.   
There was an eerily long pause where Wade just continued to stare up into nothing. 

“I ... um ... I tried to bake ... a cake? Did I blow up the house?”  
Both Bruce and Peter startled, then the scientist turned around, catching Peter’s eye.   
“That was ... last week.” the younger hero managed to say quietly. He tried desperately to get his trembling hands under control. His eyes started to burn, but he refused to cry, he had to be strong.   
“Okay, hmm ...” Bruce said in a low voice and continued to scribble on his tablet. When he looked up, Peter couldn’t meet his eyes, he just hung on to his composure. A chart showed on one of the holograph displays, indicating Wade’s brain activity, from what Peter could decypher. 

“Wade, do you feel different than usual?” Bruce wanted to know, highlighting some parts of the wavy lines in the chart.  
The Merc groaned and tried weakly to move his limbs, then froze, which made Peter jump.   
“The ... the voices ...” he stutterted and sat upright the next second. Bruce started to look a little green around the eyes from the sudden movement. “They’re gone! Oh god, they’re gone!”

There was a pained and utterly terrified look in Wade’s eyes as he struggled to get off the gurney. Peter tried to shout over him, calm him back down, but nothing helped.   
“What is that? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!”, Wade screamed in panic and pointed at a spot on the wall. He then continued to thrash and punch through the air, making both Peter and Bruce jump back.   
Peter had no idea what was going on when Wade’s screams got more and more confusing, while he ripped off the electrodes and tried to jump from the bed, only being held down because Peter pushed him back with all his force. 

The noise must’ve alerted the other Avengers and soon all Peter could do was stand in a corner and stare in shock. It took Thor to hold Wade down, so Bruce could strap him to the stretcher. Then Natasha stepped into the scene – who Peter’d only once seen from a distance, and had to admit that she was incredibly intimidating – pressed a point on Wades neck.  
Suddenly he went limp and his head dropped onto the padding. 

“Any idea what might have caused this?” Steve, who’d watched the scene, commanded to know.  
“I screened his blood ten times, but there wasn’t anything but cancer and his healing factor. I don’t think the problem lies in the blood. It might be in ... his brain.”  
All eyes locked on Peter, who was now holding onto a table for support.   
“But his healing factor ...” Peter began, but was cut off by Bruce.   
“Probably isn’t made to heal Alien-inflicted brain damage.”   
The scientist looked up, a thousand thoughts a second clearly visible in his eyes. Then he grabbed the tablet and spoke into it.  
“Tony, we need one of these things and dissect it. We need to find out what they do and how.” Almost immediately, a voice answered, sounds of clinking metal in the background.  
“Brucey, you know I missed you. We’ll meet at the med lab in five.”

 

So there was nothing to do for Peter than to wait at Wade’s side, while Tony and Bruce worked on dissecting one of the dead aliens. Wade was on an IV now, only to keep him sedated and asleep for the tme needed to figure out what happened. Peter hated to see his lover in a hospital-style room hooked up to needles and tubes, knowing the Merc’s past, but the young hero also knew there was no other way right now.   
Thankfully, JARVIS informed him that there was a guest room ready for him to take a showe and relax a bit. Allthough the latter was out of question, Peter took the opportunity to get the green slug off his body and loosen his strained muscles up a bit. When he stepped out of the shower in the spacious bathroom, his costume had been re-arranged on the foot of the bed, dry cleaned so perfectly that the spider on the chest sparkled.

 

When he came back down to the infirmary, Wade was still down, Peter hoped he was sleeping and whatever bothered him earlier had let go off him again.   
“Any news?”, the young hero asked, tucking one end of his mask into the back of his top, so it hung down like a hood. 

Bruce, who had just gotten back into the room as well, sighed deeply. The scientist took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.   
“We tried dissecting a corpse ... but it took one of Tony’s selfmade Plasmacutters to even get through the first layers of skin. So ... I really can’t give you any positive news, I’m sorry.”  
Peter’s shoulders sunk down and he glanced over to Wade.  
“But ... what now?” he asked, feeling utterly helpless just standing there watching others work and his boyfriend battle whatever kind of injury he got.   
“We try again to at least get some X-Rays and tissue samples to gain knowledge about their DNA. But until then ... I’m afraid there’s not much we can do.”  
Both men turned to Wade, who was still knocked out, but likely to wake up anytime soon. Peter didn’t even know what to tell the Merc, should he ask why he was in the Avengers Tower’s infirmary.

 

“We can’t even yet determine what exactly happened to him ... and I don’t think he would let us do a scan without having to be heavily sedated, right?” Bruce said, of course having already noticed the Merc’s distrust in doctors of all kinds.   
“Yeah, no, that would be ... I don’t ... want this for him. It’s not his fault, though. He just can’t,” Peter tried to explain, while the scientist nodded.   
“Then you’ll have to keep an eye on him – you live together, right? – Note every difference in behavioral patterns and check in with me if you feel like he needs more medical help.”  
With that, he handed Peter a little card that was different than his Avengers one – it was pale green and had just “Banner” written in tiny letters in the bottom right corner. It was a communication card.  
The young man looked up and nodded his head once, meeting the scientist’s eyes seriously.  
“Thank you. I really appreciate it.”  
“It’s the least we can do at the moment. But please know that we will try and treat any symptoms as soon as they occur. Just let us know.”  
“Yeah, I will ...,” Peter said, looking at the card again, before storing it under his belt with some webs. 

He hesitated a moment, while Banner wheeled away some of the monitoring machines, maybe guessing how much they would freak Wade out when the Merc saw them so close to himself.   
“So ... uh ...”  
Bruce turned to him again, now having cleared the are around Wade.   
“You guys ... uh ... know about us? I mean, we’re actually not just living together like ...like frat brothers or something ...,” Peter nervously stuttered and watched as the scientist’s grin became wider. He just shrugged his shoulders under the labcoat.  
“We are informed about a lot of things, but we – as in The Team – chose not to include any kind of policy regarding the romantic engagements of our members. I’m pretty sure it was Cap and Iron Man who agreed on this specific term,” Bruce explained with a grin and Peter laughed, since it was this kind of open secret that the two leaders of The Avengers were a couple.   
Peter, still smiling, cleared his throat.   
”Well, I’m glad about that. As it is, we’re in enough trouble already.”

With the conversation having been steered into a more serious topic, Bruce looked at Wade again.   
“He should be up in a few. I suggest you take him home and have him get a lot of rest, just to calm his system back down.”  
“Okay,” Peter answered and looked down at his lover, hoping he would just wake up like nothing happened. But that dull, achy feeling in his stomach told him it wouldn’t be that easy. Something was off, even his Spider-senses could feel it. 

 

As predicted, Wade woke up about an hour later, drowsy and sleepy.   
“Where are we?” he wanted to know after Peter had him lie down again and wait a bit for his vitals to calm down.   
”At Avengers Tower. You got injured and they ... let you heal here,” Peter lied softly and petted the Merc’s bald head. The older man nodded slowly, blinking his eyes a few times and frowning at the tiled ceiling.   
“It’s ... uh ... the infirmary?”  
The hero felt a sting in his heart at Wade’s cautious question, and motioned to slide off the gurney, where he’d sat on the edge just before.   
“Yeah, but ... w-we can leave in just a moment. But I would like you to take some water first, can you do that for me, honey?” he asked, helping his lover sit and putting a paper cup into the scarred hands.   
“Sure ... sure ...,” Wade just mumbled, and dutifully took small sips of water, while Peter got his boots and gloves, which were placed on a tray a bit further away. Someone – maybe one of the robots – had cleaned everything up and even polished the leather and metal parts. 

A while later, when Wade was seemingly stable enough and very antsy to get out, Peter left with him, Bruce’s card still securely in his pocket.   
“Ah, fresh air ...,” Wade mumbled when they were out on the streets again. Peter nodded, but kept a close eye on his lover while they walked a few blocks and then took the subway home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :D  
> Back with another chapte of our favourite dorks ;) I'm really trying hard to get a routine going with work, writing stuff and having my own household now, but it's tough ^^" So just bear with my inconsistent uploads for another while please.
> 
> Enjoy <3

They arrived home safely and Peter relaxed by the second, seeing that Wade acted absolutely normal, just a bit tired.  
“I need so much food now, like, a ton. Imma cook something,” the Merc decided and stretched out, once the door of their apartment closed behind them. His heavy boots fell on the floor with a thud, which Peter for once didn’t comment. He smiled and tried to be lighthearted about the situation. 

“Then how about I make us some pancakes? You could take a shower, if you want. I already had one at the tower,” Peter mentioned and moved to the kitchen, where he quickly took out a bottle of ready-made pancake batter out of the cupboard.  
“Aww, man! And I thought I’d get your sexy little ass into the shower with me!” Wade complained playfully, grinning brightly and making Peter forget about his worries of the last few hours.  
“Maybe next time. And now get _your_ sexy ass into the shower,” Peter commanded jokingly and Wade laughed again, before slowly making his way towards the bedroom.  
“And here I was, thinking you’d be super gentle with me – and maybe giving me a super gentle awesome blowjob in the shower – since I was a totally cool hero and stuff,” Wade muttererd, glancing back over his shoulder to wink at Peter.  
“Wait ... wait, you remember what happened?”  
He just had to ask, even if he felt a little bit of fear bubbling up inside him. Maybe he’d just trigger another one of those hallucinations that had Wade screaming in the infirmary.  
The Merc just shrugged casually, obviously not phased by the incident.  
“Not really, but that’s not unusual. I know something happened, but I don’t remember what. I do feel a little beat-up, though, but that’ll go away by tomorrow, don’t worry,” he babbled, carefree as always, and Peter felt a little more at ease at the Merc’s words.  
“Okay ... uh ... then go shower and I’ll have some food ready by then. We can eat in bed,” he added and laughed at Wade’s cheering.

 

The evening went well after that, they shared a big plate of pancakes in bed, watched two movies together and cuddled. Everything was as usual, so Peter didn’t even think about complaining anymore, when Wade shut off the lights and rough, marred hands made their way under Peter’s blanket.  
“Can’t wait for the next shower?” Peter asked teasingly in the dark, fiddling with the blankets to get them out of the way. Wade’s dark laugh made him shiver in anticipation, but the young hero did hesitate a moment when his lover pulled him onto a scarred chest.  
“Nah. Takes way too long for you to get dirty enough ... I _need_ to change that.”  
Peter breathed out a laugh and slung his arms around Wade’s neck, sighing when he felt his sleeping pants were quickly tugged off. Their kisses grew more and more heated and soon they frantically writhed under the sheets together, Peter clinging to Wade’s body, feeling the deliciously rough skin under his fingertips.  
It felt so good touching Wade, Peter thought, having him back and knowing he was well after all he’d had to go through the past day. Now, every word they spoke was familiar, every gentle stroke of scarred hands showed love, reassuring Peter and slowly caressing away his worries. 

“Let’s ... take it ... easy ... tonight ...,” Peter managed to mumble in between kisses, and Wade replied something inaudible, lips pressed to the skin of Peter’s neck. The younger man smiled gently, before pushing Wade up, seating him firmly on the bed.  
“We don’t need to rush things, we have all the time in the world ...,” Peter explained, feeling his heart finally settle down, because it was true. Wade seemed to be healed again, so they could take all the time they wanted to have together. 

Wade sighed dramatically, but a smile tugged at his slightly chapped lips as he looked down between them now.  
“Fine, then. At least little Spidey still likes my attention ...,” he pouted, and looked like a child who just lost it’s balloon when leaning over to the nightstand and grabbing the lube. Peter laughed, positioning himself closer to Wade, shamelessly spreading his legs over the older man’s lap.  
“I do like your attention, you cute dork. And don’t call him little,” Peter mentioned.  
“Sorry. Your super huge, massive, gigantic-“  
Quickly grabbing his lover’s straining cock, Peter cut Wade off, smiling sweetly when the older man jerked his hips in response. Huffing out a breath, Wade pried Peter’s hand off himself and poured some lube over them both, before pressing their erections together in one hand. 

 

“Ugh ... yes...,” Peter hissed and let his head fall back into the pillow. After just a few strokes, his breath hitched and he began thrusting his hips up into Wade’s grip.  
The Merc stared down at his lovely spider, almost drooling at the sight of this beautiful, slender body writhing under his hands. Peter moaned loudly and Wade felt a familiar heat bubbling up low in his belly, making him clench his teeth. He desperately wanted to draw this out at least a little bit, but his body seemingly abandoned all thoughts of moderation when it came to Peter. 

“Petey ... I gotta make it quick, ‘kay?” Wade panted, his fingers tightening around them both, making the younger man cry out.  
Peter nodded hastily, sliding his own hands over muscular arms, fingers tracing Wade’s collarbone and down his chest, right over the spot where his heart was beating fast. Wade continued to work them both, but his gaze had followed Peter’s hand, and the hero could see his lover blush under all those scars.  
“I love you,” he breathed out softly, a small smile tugging at his lips while he pushed his hips up into Wade’s touches. Feeling a shudder run down his spine, Wade whined when his hand immediately moved faster around them both. 

“Fuck ... this is mean ... gonna ... gonna come ... oh god ... nh loveyatoo ...,” he managed to choke out, then spilled all over Peter’s stomach, who followed suit, shouting out his orgasm.  
After quickly wiping them with some tissues from the nightstand and throwing them on the ground, Wade collapsed on top of Peter.  
He frowned slightly, because that had just been hilariously fast, but then again, Peter wasn’t a stranger to being done fast ... not that Wade would ever risk his balls saying it. And he did have fun with it every now and again, knowing that he could make his little spider go crazy.  
“Next time’s gonna be bett’r,” Wade slurred, lazily cuddling up to his boyfriend.

Peter sighed, wrapping his arms around Wade, kissing his temple and whispering sweet nothings. Eventually, Wade cought his breath and a smile tugged on his lips.  
“Tryin’ to seduce me, now? I ain’t ready for round two,” he mumbled into Peter’s ear, before teasingly biting his earlobe. The hero laughed tiredly, letting his hands roam over the scarred back of his lover, then cupping Wade’s bald head lovingly.  
“Me neither. I’m just glad to have you.”  
“You sweet-talker, you. Makin’ me all blushy ‘n stuff,” Wade mumbled jokingly, kissing Peter’s cheek before hiding his face again, clearly blushing even more now. The younger man grinned and hugged Wade tightly, then turning off the light.

*************************

In the morning, Peter woke up with a content smile on his face, feeling Wade’s strong arms around his body. It wasn’t often that the merc got so cuddly – usually Peter was the one clinging to him like an octopus – so Peter relished in the feeling as long as he could, until his growling stomach insisted he’d get up already.  
Gently untangling himself from Wade’s arms, Peter hurried to the bathroom and then outside, where he got some fresh pastries from the bakery around the corner, that Wade liked so much. 

When Peter got back, he already noticed the bedroom door standing open, and smiled ruefully.  
“You up already?”  
“Yeah!” Wade called back from somewhere further away, probably the bathroom.  
“I wanted to wake you up with some yummy pastries!”  
Wade’s raspy laugh made Peter grin, as he threw his keys on the counter and slipped out of his shoes.  
“You can make up by hand-feeding me!”  
“What?” Peter laughed, getting a big plate to display the pastries on. “You got up first!”  
“Because you left me in a cold, deserted, empty bed all by myself! I can’t sleep in loneliness like this!”  
Peter shook his head, grinning at his lover’s usual quips and remarks, his mood even better now that the sun sparkled in through the big windows.  
“Then come over when you’re ready, I’ll do my best to make up!” Peter shouted over, very content with the way their usual loud conversations through the apartment where going. It was just like any other day, assuring Peter even more that Wade was actually fine.  
“Be right there!”

When the table was set up and he had opened the window to let some fresh air in, Peter noticed that Wade’s heavy footsteps had broken off. 

Sensing something off about the sudden silence, Peter slowly walked over to the bedroom door. He saw Wade, wrapped up in his pink bathrobe.  
The Merc was on his knees, in the middle of the room, clutching his head with trembling hands, breathing hard. 

“Wade!” Peter yelled, sprinting over to his lover, but then stopping dead in his tracks. He was unsure what to do, since Wade now began shaking all over violently. His whole muscular body shivered like a leaf in the wind, it looked awful.  
“Wade, what’s going on? Honey?” Peter asked, but got no answer, not even a reaction when he kneeled on the floor in front of his boyfriend. Still, the other man didn’t even move, but Peter managed to get a glimpse of his face, bowing down just enough to see into Wade’s eyes. They were blown wide in pure horror, and it was now that the younger man realized Wade’s laboured breathing, as if he was actively running away from something.  
“Wade ... Wade, it’s okay. Please, come back here,” Peter whispered, gently placing his hands on large, trembling shoulders. Again, no reaction followed, and Peter actually was scared for Wade, wondering where his lover’s mind was right now, and what scared him so much.  
“Wade, please come back,” he softly called out, now cupping the bald head with one hand. In his mind, there were memories flashing of those terrible handprints burned into the skin, and Peter felt an ice cold shiver running down his spine.  
He’d seen Wade in one of his hallucinations, being out of it, unresponsive, but not like this. Not so zoned out, usually Wade would just stare blankly somewhere for a minute, then crack a weird joke and be good with it.  
“Wade, please!”, Peter now whined.

“Petey?” Wade asked, his voice small and frightened.  
Then, finally, he lifted his head a little bit, looking up at Peter but still clutching his face in fear. Immediately, but slow enough as to not scare him, Peter scooted closer and carefully wrapped Wade up in his arms.  
“I’m here, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

“Honey, what happened?” Peter asked after a few seconds, when his lover just continued to shake in his arms.  
“I was ...,” he began, but gulped down a few more breaths hastily, before rubbing his hands over his face again. “I was somewhere else ... I think I had ... had a hallucination or something ...” he babbled brokenly and Peter was shocked at how scared his lover seemed.  
“Oh ... what ... what did you see?”  
Sometimes it helped the older man to talk about his hallucinations, since they were sometimes memories from his past that haunted him, that Peter wanted to know about to fully understand Wade.  
But when he looked at his lover now, saw the pained expression in the scarred face, Peter’s heart stung.  
“I ... it was ... I can’t ...,” the Merc sobbed and rubbed his face with both his hands, so Peter hugged him closer.  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell. It’s all gone now, you’re safe,” he assured, holding his lover, hoping he’d at least be able to give him some comfort.  
“Yeah,” Wade breathed, and it sounded so relieved that Peter’s heart hurt once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :D   
> Another chap ready for you lovely people <3 My working spirits are on fire again, so expect lots and lots more reading material to come ;)
> 
> Enjoy <3

A few days later things seemed to have settled for the two men. Wade still seemed out of it sometimes, but Peter figured it was probably a normal reaction for his system after all the   
stress he’d gone through.   
So the young man had his lover cut down on the fighting for some more days – and he spent one night actually taking Wade on a date night to the cinema, to distract him a little. Peter made also sure Wade drank plenty of water everyday, he cooked healthy for the Merc and let him take all the naps he wanted, figuring his body would regain strength faster this way.

In the evening, after they had been out in Central Park all day, enjoyig another date together, Peter stood in the kitchen and prepared them dinner from all fresh ingredients. He chopped away and listened to the radio that chimed low tunes of jazz music through the apartment.   
Wade was supposed to be napping on their bed, but Peter smiled when he heard heavy footsteps approach. 

Strong hands wound around Peter’s waist, rubbing over his stomach lovingly, before a warm kiss was placed on the back of his neck.   
“You cooking?” Wade asked, playfully grabbing the younger man’s butt and squeezing a little.   
“Yeah, it’ll be ready in about fifteen minutes. Do you wanna set up the table?”  
“Sure, but only when you leave out the peas,” the Merc replied quickly and shoving the bowl with de-frosted peas away from Peter, to the far end of the counter. The hero laughed, shaking his head gently and taking the bowl back.   
“No, they are good for you. Lots of greens with vitamins.”  
“Lots of not-Tacos with not-Chimichangas-either,” Wade grumbled while taking out plates and cuttlery from the cupboard.   
“You said you liked my cooking,” Peter mused with a knowing smile on his face, while pouring the whole bowl of peas into a pan, frying them up with the rest of the vegetables.   
“I do, but ... not when it all looks like we cut up The Hulk,” the Merc replied, frowning when he saw the pan sizzling away.  
Peter grinned, adding some soy sauce and chinese spices to the pan.  
“Oh, so I guess you’re not interested in the cupcakes I made for desert. The cream is green, you know.”

After a long pause, during which Wade had rolled out a tablecloth, he sighed dramatically.  
“You are such a big, big meanie. You should be a super-villain. Dr. Vitamino or something.”  
Now they both laughed, but Wade insisted on how evil all those vegetables were to him.   
“Tomorrow, I’ll make Tacos. With home-made Salsa and everything,” Peter promised, smiling sweetly when he saw the hungry glint in Wade’s eyes. One thing to always lure him with was mexican food.   
“Lotsa cheese?”  
“ _All_ the cheese.”  
Wade grinned and turned to take cuttlery from the counter and set the places for them.   
“Then I guess you are a superhero, still,” he admitted and grabbed the plates. 

Turning back towards the pan with sizzling vegetables, Peter tossed everything around a bit and added just a little bit of chili powder, because Wade was never one to complain about spicy food.

After stirring the pot with simmering rice, Peter felt a familiar tingly sensation on the back of his neck and turned around just to see one of the plates fall to the ground and shatter into pieces. Surprised, he looked up at Wade, but the Merc didn’t meet his gaze or said anything about the shards on the floor.   
In fact, Wade wasn’t even responsive, standing a few steps away from the table, hands still in the air, holding out for the plate.   
“Wade?” Peter said, but his lover didn’t turn around. “Wade?”  
His eyebrows drawing together in confusion, Peter turned down the stove and let their dinner just simmer on low heat, so that he could go over to Wade. He stepped around carefully, not wanting to scare Wade or trigger some kind of fearful reaction – after all, he was a Merc and deadly as no other.  
“Wade?” Peter whispered again now, standing in front of the older man. This time, it was easier to look into Wade’s eyes, but what he saw made Peter gasp in shock.

Wade’s eyes were clouded over, the already bright irises barely visible anymore, through the murky shadow in them.   
“Wade?! Can you hear me?”   
No reaction, still.   
Peter worried if Wade was even able to see at this state, with his eyes unfocused and cloudy. He called the Merc’s name once again, then decided to slowly reach out and touch his shoulders. Again, Wade was shaking.   
“Wade. Wade, come back to me, please,” Peter called out, gently pressing his fingertips into Wade’s muscly shoulders, just to show him he was there. 

He was heaving out his breaths again and Peter was seriously fearing for Wade now, wanting desperately to pull his lover out of whatever was holding him.   
“Wade,” Peter called again, then raised one hand from the older man’s shoulder to his face. 

As soon as Peter’s hand touched the scarred skin of Wade’s face, the Merc jolted upright, making Peter draw his hand away like it had been burned. Wade jumped back a good few feet, screaming bloody murder.   
“No, no, no, don’t touch me! Get away!!” he yelled, voice high with fear.   
“Okay, okay!” Peter shouted over him, raising his hands, palms towards Wade to show him he was unarmed. “It’s okay, calm down, I won’t do anything,” he assured in an unsteady voice, shaken to the core by Wade’s outbreak.   
The Merc now looked at him for a second, eyes still wide, mouth open with ragged breaths. He clutched his head the next moment, whimpering and sobbing, sinking down to his knees. 

Nothing would have kept Peter away now.   
Dismissing all the danger the unstable Merc could pose, he hurried over and kneeled in front of Wade. Peter felt terrible for it, but he did keep one hand away from the Merc, ready to shoot a web and pull himself out of reach in the blink of an eye.   
But when he took a closer look at Wade, how he was curled up into a ball, shaking and crying tears that dropped onto the floor, Peter let both his hands sink down. 

“It’s okay, honey. I’m here,” he murmured and carefully scooted closer to wrap Wade up in his arms. The older man clung to him immediately, hugging him back and leaning his bald head on Peter’s shoulder.   
The hero surpressed a pained sigh at how miserable Wade seemed, gently cupping the back of his head with one hand. Again, he saw himself and Wade in the streets of New York again, saw how his lover was taken down by those aliens, saw the handprints burned into Wade’s flesh.   
Now, nothing of this was left to see, of course, the healing factor had taken care of it. But it seemed like there was something – temporary or not – left, that had Wade suffer.   
“It’s all good again, nothing bad can happen here, okay? It’s all good,” Peter reassured and let his free hand stroke over Wade’s back, feeling how his breathing slowed down a little. 

After long minutes, Wade nodded slowly, letting Peter know that he was with him again.   
“Let’s get you to the sofa, alright?” Peter said quietly and helped Wade up, keeping a steady hand in between broad shoulder blades, until his Merc was sitting down.   
Then he brought Wade a big glass of water and told him to take small sips ever now and then, since he had actually no idea what to do. Wade’s hands were clammy when Peter put the glass into his hands, and his grip shook the liquid. 

 

Not all that sure what to do, Peter served them two plates of food and took the plates and cuttlery to the coffee table. On the couch, Wade sat still, looking miserable, the half-empty glass of water in his hands. 

Maybe it was not one hundred percent the right thing to do, but Peter thought not giving these issues so much attention would ease Wade a little. Maybe the older man would get too anxious if Peter fussed around him, and maybe that would trigger another vision.   
So the young hero slowly proceeded with the day, only keeping in mind to be a bit slower and not too loud around Wade for now.

At least he wasn’t trembling too bad anymore, Peter thought and gently slipped the glass out of Wade’s hands.   
“Would you like to eat something? You haven’t had anything since noon,” he reminded softly, slowly motioning to sit beside his boyfriend.   
“Yeah ... yeah ... just, give me ... another few minutes. It smells lovely, though.”  
Wade took another deep breath and let his head sink onto Peter’s shoulder, and a few minutes later he did pick up his plate and started to eat all the vegetables and rice without comment. He also ate two cupcakes for desert, claiming his apetite was back to normal, which led Peter to show a little smile. 

Secretly, the hero was thinking of the communication card he’d received from Bruce Banner. 

“Let’s watch some _Golden Girls_ on my laptop, you in?” Peter softly lured in the evening, when Wade was still sitting on the sofa, deep in thought. He looked up and a loving sparkle shone in his otherwise sad eyes, which made Peter’s heart hurt again.   
“Yeah, I’m in.”, Wade mumbled, but took a few more minutes to sit on the edge of the sofa before getting up. While going over to their bedroom and changing into pyjamas, Peter watched Wade from the corner of his eye, not sure what he was even looking for.   
Wade’s steps seemed sluggish – he was unusually slow and even slumped his shoulders while walking, as if he was extremely tired. There was still a shadow on his face, he was still haunted by something, even though he was calm on the outside now. 

After having him tucked into their soft silky blankets, Peter treated Wade with his favourite show and some snacks, although the older man barely nibbled on the nacho chips.   
Wade let his head lean on Peter’s shoulder as they watched the elderly ladies of _Golden Girls_ on the small screen of Peter’s laptop in front of them. The young hero reached around and placed his arms around Wade’s shoulders, holding him gently, but securely, throughout half a season. 

Peter was absolutely alright with waiting until Wade got tired enough to sleep, since he feared the Merc would be chased by nightmares if he slept in too close to one of his issues. Eventually he noticed Wade’s head getting heavier on his shoulder, him blinking heavier and yawning from time to time.   
“Wanna go to sleep? We can leave a nightlight on,” Peter offered and softly patted Wade’s shoulder. The older man rubbed his eyes with both hands, nodded slowly and sunk right down into the pillows, which made Peter smile.   
He left for a few seconds to turn off the computer and lights, leaving only the faint shimmer of one of their nightlights in the corner under the window. 

For a few seconds, there were just the sounds of rustling sheets in the room, as both men settled into bed. Peter closed his eyes contently, finally relaxing after a long day, with the weight of his boyfriend securely behind him. 

“Good night, honey,” he whispered into the pillow, snuggling into the silky fabric. 

“Peter,” Wade said after just a few seconds.  
“Hmm?” the younger man just uttered sleepily.   
“Can we ... can we cuddle?” Wade asked from behind him, voice still unsure and small.   
Without hesitation, Peter patted the bed behind him.   
“Sure. Scoot over here,” he said and felt the bed shift as Wade came closer. A muscular arm wrapped around Peter’s waist, pulling him closer. Carefully, Peter wrapped his fingers around Wade’s hand, holding on softly, faintly noticing the cold fingertips.   
“Good?” Peter asked, rubbing soothing circles onto Wade’s hand with his thumb.   
“Yes.” 

Another few seconds passed, Peter smiled as he drifted to sleep with his lover’s warm body behind his, a steady breath next to his ear.   
“Peter ... thank you. And, uh, good night.”  
Smiling lovingly with his eyes still closed, Peter squeezed Wade’s hand in response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the weirdnesses of life XD To present you another chapter ;)
> 
> Enjoy <3

The next day, Peter was getting ready to go to The Daily Bugle, to present his most recent photographs and get his new assignments. He faintly recalled having to go to some kind of dance or gala event to snap some photos, but he hoped he would be informed loudly again by Jameson. 

The young man was up early, leaving his boyfriend still snoring softly in their shared bed. After a quick shower he jumped into a jeans and a t-shirt and headed downstairs and around the block to a little bakery, where he got some fresh, warm buns and pastries. The older lady behind the counter even packed him a sample size cake they just developed, since he came to the store often.   
“Thanks a lot, I bet it’s delicious!” he said cheerfully and gave her a little wave, then hurried back home, where Wade was still sleeping.   
“Good morning, sleepyhead! Wanna get up and have some warm rolls?” the hero shouted towards the bedroom. Wade answered with a grumpy sound, then the sheets rustled.   
“Wanna have your warm butt in here!”  
Peter grinned down at the kitchen counter, where he was just unwrapping the bread and pastries, the latter they would have when he returned in the afternoon.   
“Not now, I gotta go soon. C’mon, get over here and have some breakfast with me!”  
More rustling from the bedroom, then finally heavy steps approached the door. Peter looked over his shoulder, smiling sweetly when he saw Wade in his silky pajamas, the blanket from the bed wrapped around him like a cocoon.   
“Ready for breakfast?”  
“Ready for anythin’ with you, sweetums.”  
Peter laughed softly and placed the plate with rolls on the table, then went back to the fridge to the the marmalade aunt May made. Wade followed him into the kitchen, maybe wanting to get some milk or orange juice.

“But, Spidey, tonight when – “  
Wade stopped dead in his tracks, mid-sentence, just frozen in place. Peter’s head turned around immediately, then he made his way slowly over to his boyfriend, who just now let his blanket drop to the floor.   
Again, the Merc’s eyes stared into nothing, glazed over and unfocused. Peter hadn’t even reached out to his lover when his head snapped back up, searching the room as if he just got transported there.   
“Wade, it’s okay, I’m here.” Peter said softly, taking the Merc’s hands in his.   
“Oh ... hi ...” the other murmured confused. Then he briefly shook his head and took a deep breath. “I ...I’m good. It’s good.”  
Peter nodded, but he couldn’t bring himself to let it go so easily. So he had Wade sit down and drink some water, made him wait until standing up again, just to make sure nothing bothered him again. 

Wade gestured for him to start eating, but Peter just prepared a roll for himself and let it rest on the plate, not really hungry anymore. He would just eat it on his way to the Bugle, if he even went today.   
Wade still looked pale under his scars, but the stern shimmer in his eyes told Peter that he wasn’t going to buckle under the visions this time. Maybe they were easier to handle when they were so short. Then again, Peter had no idea what his lover was even seeing.

“You really don’t want to talk about it? Are you sure? You can tell me,” Peter offered, trying not to sound too desperate to know what pained his lover.   
“Nah ... n-no, I’m good. I mean, no, not good, but ... y’know. I’ll be. Just need some time to heal ‘n stuff,” Wade answered and took the last sip of water.   
Peter just nodded. Of course he wanted to know everything, but he also didn’t want to be too pushy about it. He knew that Wade would talk to him whenever he was ready, forcing anything wouldn’t help.   
“Petey, you gotta go,” Wade sighed eventually, putting his glass down on the table.   
“I can stay if you want me to. If you ... you know, need anything ...”  
 _Need any help_ , Peter kept himself from saying.   
“Nah, you need to go, it’s an important meeting. Don’t worry about me,” the older man assured and nodded toward the sofa. “I’m just gonna take it slow today, lie down a bit, you go do your thing.”

Reluctantly, Peter left, but made sure to supply Wade with some snacks and drinks on the coffee table for later.   
“I’ll wait for you, then we can have the yummy pastries.”  
“Alright, I’ll be back soon, call me if anything happens. I let you know when I’m on my way home,” Peter babbled, slightly nervous about leaving Wade alone. He pecked a sweet kiss on the Merc’s dry lips, stroking over his forehead briefly, then forced himself to get out the door. 

 

The meeting was boring and too long, as always with Jameson. Peter barely listened when the man yelled at each and every employee in the room, and found time to nag his assistant over the intercom as well.   
After jotting down quick notes for his next jobs – of course feeding Jameson’s obsession with Spiderman was top of the list – Peter was one of the first to pack his things and leave the office. 

Normally he would have tried to get some good shots of himself in the Spiderman suit just to complete one task for the week. But he really wasn’t in the mood for anything, so Peter just hurried home, hoping with every step that Wade would be okay.

 

Peter actually entered their apartment building through the main door, because there was a mother with her kids coming down the street and he could not risk being spotted jumping up the wall without his mask.   
In the hallway, Peter was greeted by loud, cheerful music coming from their apartment. Most of the other tenants were probably still at work at this hour, so it didn’t bother anyone. Other than Peter. 

The young man hurried to open the door, all but bursting into their apartment.   
“Wade?!”  
“Over here! Welcome home!” Wade shouted from the bedroom, and Peter turned down the music blaring from the kitchen radio. He then went to the direction of Wade’s voice and found the Merc changing their bedsheets.   
“I thought you were – “  
“...’resting that super sexy butt of yours so I could have my fun with it later?’ I did.”  
Peter actually laughed at that, having gone too long without Wade’s quips and remarks.   
“Yeah, kinda.”  
In the little chamber next to the bathroom, Peter heard the washing machine rumble away, and the bathroom itself smelled faintly of cleaning fluids. Now, Peter also realized how squeaky clean the kitchen had been, even their dining table had been polished shiny.  
“I did lotsa sleeping and resting, but at some point one’s butt is gonna get sore. And I need that for later,” Wade joked, winking at Peter and the younger man couldn’t help but relish in the unusually light mood.   
“So you did all of the household chores yourself?”  
“Yeah, I thought I’d take some of the weight off you, y’know. Bein’ all busy ‘n stuff.”  
Peter smiled, thanked his lover and began pulling on a new cover to the second duvet, while Wade shook out their comforter that had been hanging out of the window to air out.   
“No big deal, sweetie. Besides, I wanted to cook but then I saw all that fresh stuff in the fridge and got really sad,” Wade admitted and Peter had to laugh.   
“It’s going to taste great, you’ll see. And since you did so much today, it’s only fair that I cook.”  
Wade looked over at Peter, a familiar gleam in his eyes. Scarred hands then firmly patted the blanket he had just folded on the bed, wiggling his eyebrows.   
“And I get you for desert.”

It wasn’t a question, really, just a statement, uttered in that dark, raspy voice that let goosebumps pebble up all over Peter’s skin.   
The young man cleared his throat, all the while trying to will the heat rising in his blood down.   
“Uh ... I ... I think you should take a bit more rest ... uhm ...”  
“Petey, I’ve had plenty of rest today,” the Merc laughed, grinning as if he was his usual self again. “And I will have plenty of booty today, too,” he added. Peter snorted, shaking his head fondly.   
“Honey, you can have everything, but I just want you to take it easy for the rest of the day.”  
“I will. Takin’ it easy and then takin’ you hard,” Wade concluded, seemingly satisfied, before he wandered over to the living room.   
He arrived at the sofa and threw himself down, glancing back at Peter while pouring himself a big glass of water. The younger man nodded appreciatively, then went to close the bedroom window and switch the laundry from the washer to the dryer, since the first machine had beeped loudly. 

While he carefully shook out each piece of laundry and put it into the dryer, Peter mused over how different his lover seemed today. Visions or not, Wade just seemed to feel a lot happier today.   
He was calmer, made jokes again, that Peter had to miss so long. In the living room, the TV was switched on, and Wade changed channels quickly until he found one that played old sitcoms all day long. Peter smiled when he thought of how Wade had insisted they’d subscribe to pay-TV, because he’d wanted all the 80s and 90s TV-shows. 

So Wade dutifully rested for the next two hours, only got up from the couch when Peter called him over to the table to eat. The Merc didn’t even comment all the vegetables on his plate – Peter had actually dared to go vegetarian for this night’s meal. Not a single quip was coming from Wade, quite on the contrary, he even said it was tasting good for it being just vegetables.   
“I’m glad you like it,” Peter said and then smiled knowingly, remembering that his Aunt May had wrote him a text this morning (Peter had not only bought her the cellphone, but also taught her how to write messages with it, and allthough sometimes she got one or a few words wrong, Peter thought she was pretty good at it.). “Tomorrow, we’re gonna have Aunt May’s meatloaf, she asked me to pick it up after work, since she made too much.”  
“No way!” Wade yelled happily, jumping up and down on his seat. “I’m gonna make some nachos to it!”  
“To the meatloaf?”  
“Nachos are excellent to everything. Especially meat. And cheese. Trust me, I’m a professional,” Wade explained calmly, and Peter grinned at this familiar scene, noting how he’d even come to miss the little things, like Wade’s talking during meals.   
“A professional nacho eater?”  
“That and also a professional nacho chef. Got my diploma and everything, but I thought I shouldn’t brag.”

 

So the evening went on with the two men just enjoying each other’s company. And although there was always the fear of another attack in the back of Peters ming, it never came. Wade made it throughout the whole evening, and to the nighttime without anything happening.   
He jokes, looked as healthy as he could under his usual scars, and made enough innuendos that Peter could almost believe he never got injured. 

 

Peter allowed himself to feel secure for the night, to just relax. So he leaned back into Wade’s hands, when the Merc drew him close the second they entered their bedroom. For the first time since Wade got injured, they kissed intensely, held each other and started to tug impatiently on clothing.   
“Why do you always have to wear so much?” Wade teasingly complained, as he pulled Peter’s shirt up and over the young man’s head.   
“You’d rather I didn’t wear anything?” Peter replied, grinning up seductively at his lover, feeling a heat rise under his skin.  
“Ever,” the Merc agreed and pulled him close again when he hooked scarred fingers into the hem of Peter’s jeans. 

The younger man laughed against Wade’s mouth, but the sound quickly changed into a moan, as their hips were pressed together. He felt a familiar hardness poking his belly, and suddenly his blood felt like it was boiling.   
They stumbled through the bedroom, clothes fell to the floor as they went. Wade cursed with a raspy voice as Peter finally got his pants to pool around his ankles and wasted no time grabbing his erection.   
Groaning, Wade let his forehead fall onto Peter’s shoulder, huffiing out harsh breaths as his lover stroked him to an almost painfull hardness.   
“Stop it ... fuck ...,” Wade panted, giving Peter a shove to let him fall onto the bed behind him. The hero grinned and scooted over on the bed using only his arms, which Wade stared at, watched the long muscles play under smooth skin. When he was comfortable on the bed, Peter looked up to Wade through his lashes, then, slowly, spread his legs. 

Wade stared at him for a second, then licked his lips. His usually very pale eyes visibly darkened and Peter could guess what a beautiful shade of blue they’d once been.   
“How do I even deserve you, huh?” the Merc muttered and let himself down on one knee on the bedframe, leaning forward and towering over Peter.   
The young man felt his skin break out in goosebumps as he watched Wade dip his head down to press soft kisses on his collarbone.   
“You deserve everything,” Peter replied lovingly, stroking over Wade’s bald head with his fingertips, smiling fondly as the older man’s lips stopped for a second. Even now, after all the time they’d spent together, those little words of affection still surprised Wade. It would be hard to ever really convince him that those things Peter never failed to mention, were always true. The Merc didn’t believe that someone could love him so wholly.   
“Well ... look atcha ... finally learning dirty talk,” Wade mumbled, insecurity seeping from every word. Peter wanted to say something, but Wade efficiently shut him up by diving down further and swallowing him down.   
The only thing Peter could still utter was wordless moans, sighs and cries, until he had to shove Wade off himself to keep from coming too early. The Merc grinned knowingly, then grabbed the lube from the bedside table.   
Peter’s heart began to race when he saw how experienced fingers opened the cap and the shiny liquid poured onto them. He pulled Wade into an eager embrace and kissed his cheek. 

 

“Oh ... aah, Wade ...” he sighed and felt a very familiar and very welcome heat rise up under his skin. A scarred, slick finger brushed over his opening and Peter lifted his hips eagerly.   
He clung to his boyfriend’s body, panting hard and body trembling, waiting to feel even more pleasure. After a few seconds he looked up, wondering what exactly Wade was up to, since he just hovered over him. 

An ice cold rush ran through his veins, effectively killing all arousal, when he saw Wade’s glazed eyes. He waited a few more heartbeats before moving, gently lifting the Merc’s hand from in between their bodies, holding it in his own, hoping it would ground the other man somehow.   
Wade looked more and more terrified and all Peter could do was lie there under him, unmoving as to not scare him more. He felt so devastatingly useless that tears started to sting in his eyes.   
After what felt like an eternity but probably were just minutes, Wade looked down at him, met his gaze.

“Are they gone?” was all he chocked out and Peter nodded.   
“Yes, all gone.”, he hastily replied and petted Wade’s shoulders, even if he had no idea what the other man was talking about. But no doubt it was something bad, and Peter wanted to let Wade know nothing of that could reach the Merc as long as he was around.   
“Was it ... one of those times again?”  
Again, Peter could only nod and try not to show how much Wade’s misery pained him. The older man looked down at Peter, then in between them and pushed himself up on his elbows, shaking his head.   
”I can’t do this, sweetie. I’m sorry,” he murmured and Peter dismissed the issue with a swift gesture.   
“Don’t worry about it. But don’t get so far away, okay?” Peter smiled at Wade and pulled him onto his chest. The Merc sighed heavily and let his head drop on his boyfriend’s shoulder.   
“It’s all gonna be okay. Just wait, in a week or so, you’re gonna be just fine,” he promised and his heart felt a little more at ease when Wade nodded slowly. 

“Can we leave a light on?” the Merc murmured after a few minutes, when they had both calmed down enough and Peter’d dragged the blanket over their bodies.  
“Sure, honey. And when you can’t sleep then you’ll wake me and we watch some TV together or I’ll make some snacks.”  
“Yeah.”

Peter leaned over and turned the lights off, leaving only a small nightlight in the corner to shine into the room.   
“Is it okay if I stay like this?” Wade asked into the dim room, placing a broad, scarred hand over Peter’s heart.   
“Very okay,” the young hero answered and stroked the back of Wade’s hand with his fingers briefly, before letting his hand sink down to gently cup the other man’s shoulder. “I’ll hold you.”  
“Thank you. Really, thanks. I love you,” Wade sighed gratefully, rubbing his cheek on Peter’s chest.   
“I love you, too. Try to sleep a bit.”  
Wade hummed contently, closing his eyes immediately, clearly feeling safe in Peter’s arms. Looking down at his boyfriend, Peter tightened his grip ever so slightly, promising to himself to keep this wonderful person safe, no matter what happened.   
He would find a way to cure him from those terrible visions, Peter thought, as he also closed his eyes. Nothing would stop him from getting rid of whatever hurt his Wade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :D  
> I'm back with another chapter for you ;) Already writing on the next two big stories, one of them is gonna tie in directly with some of the "moments of Spideypool" chapters, so stay tuned :D
> 
> And now, enjoy <3

It had been a rough night for Peter, who just now more fell than climbed through the living room window.   
He hadn’t planned on being out so late into the night, since he’d rather spend his time at home, caring for Wade. Especially at night, when the nightmares came. But today, his missions had taken so much longer, that it was already several hours past midnight. 

“Wade? ... Wade ...” Peter gasped, stumbling into the room. He was bleeding from a nasty wound to his left arm, probably sliced all the way through to the bone. Of course his healing factor would take care of it by the next morning, but he had also taken a serious blow to the head and was slightly dizzy.  
“Petey? Wow, you’re home e ... “  
Dreading what he might see, Peter looked up from the little puddle of blood his arm was causing, only to see Wade’s cloudy eyes. The Merc stood in the doorway, frozen in one of his terrifying visions again.   
Peter’s sight began to swim and he swayed on his feet, getting a little sick from this and the blood dripping onto the floor.   
“Wade ... please ...,” he wheezed, afraid to even touch his arm, or look at it under the costume, because it sure hurt like hell. No reaction from Wade, as always, so Peter was left with no other choice than to get himself into the bathroom somehow, since that’s where the medicine cabinet was located.   
“Oh god ... Wade ... _please_!” Peter tried one last time in desperation, but his lover just continued to stand in the doorway like a pillar of salt, barely even breathing. Peter did see the frightened expression on the Merc’s face, but the throbbing pain in his arm was more urgent at the moment.   
After all, if he wanted to keep an eye on Wade and take care of him, Peter would have to be in good condition. 

Clenching his teeth, Peter stepped forward and winced as his arm moved. He hobbled over to the bedroom door, where Wade was still caught in his vision.  
“Just ... let me pass through there ... okay ...,” Peter mumbled in pain, dragging behind him a trail of blood, dribbling down from his glove now. Wanting to just slip past, Peter’s shoulder briefly touched Wade’s.

Peter gasped, his foggy mind unable to understand what had happened when he was sent flying across the room. He looked up with bleary eyes as a sharp pain exploded in the left side of his face, to see Wade’s outstretched arm, hand balled into a fist.   
Wade had hit him.   
“Stay away from me!” he yelled, his usually bright eyes still unseeing of reality. “Don’t touch me!”  
“I’m not!” Peter yelled back through the blood that came running out of the corner of his mouth. Wade continued to shout at thin air, while Peter worked on picking himself up from the floor again.   
He had never doubted his lover’s strength, but now that he’d taken a hit to the face with just one hand, maybe not even with full force, Peter never wanted to know what it’s like being on the receiving end of the Merc’s hate.

 

Eventually Peter made it into the bathroom, feeling bad when he not only closed but locked the door behind him. By now, Wade was crying again, possibly on the edge of his vision, or even already out of it, just shaken and scared by it.   
_I’m so sorry,_ Peter thought while forcing back his tears. 

Groaning in pain, Peter spat some blood into the sink. He could still hear Wade crying and sobbing in the bedroom, but had to ignore it in favour of taking care of himself.   
They were always expertly stashed with first-aid materials – even enough to put some simple stitches – so Peter quickly found himself some antiseptic solution and bandages. His stomach turned and his sight blurred again when he sat on the edge of the bathtub and began cutting open his sleeve with medical scissors from the first-aid kit.   
The material was completely soaked in blood, but it was already less urgent than before, so Peter hoped a good night’s sleep would help a ton. 

After cleaning his wound, Peter wrapped it up nice and tight, to help stop the bleeding. In an hour, maybe two, he would have to change the bandage and apply some healing creme to it, since it would be a big gash by then. 

Peter stood up again on shaky legs, when his arm was taken care of, looking into the mirror above the sink. He frowned deeply, saw the ring around his left eye darken by the second, and also a red, angry looking splotch on his cheek where Wade had hit him.   
He felt the steady throb of a beginning headache and wanted nothing more than to curl up next to Wade in their comfortable bed and sleep for long hours.   
But the sobbing noises in the bedroom just grew louder, so there was at least one more thing he had to do. Praying he wouldn’t ear himself another beating, Peter changed from his costume to just a bathrobe and stepped back into the bedroom. 

It was a hassle to calm Wade down enough to get back into bed, and by the time the Merc was finally laying down – admittedly, still sobbing – Peter had a massive headache pounding in his skull. He left the nightlight on Wade’s side on and felt a little guilty that he fell asleep before the older man stopped crying. 

*************************

Something had stirred him up in his sleep, making Wade blink slowly into the dark bedroom. He surpressed a sigh, not wanting to wake his lover, who’s warm body he could feel next to his.

A car passed by in front of their house, and while it was only audible as a whooshing sound, it made Wade shudder.  
He frowned deeply, knowing that he was absolutely unstable. 

Those visions ...

To make sure he was still sleeping, Wade looked over at Peter, who was completely drowning in their blanket, but still out like a light. The Merc barely had any idea what had happened in the evening, or how his boyfriend had come home, but he would never admit that. 

He was aware, though, that he had had another of those visions. Wade remembered before, when he was laying in their bed, surfing the internet on Peter’s laptop, and after, when he’d cuddled up in bed next to his sweet little spider. 

Slowly, the Merc made his way out of bed, feeling way too antsy to go back to sleep.   
The images of his visions haunted him and made him shiver in the dark room, but he didn’t dare turn on a light and wake Peter up. The hero needed his sleep, and Wade had to think a few moments in silence. 

He flipped on the tiny switch under the kitchen cabinet, to turn on the back lighting. With just a faint light coming from the cooking area now, Wade took a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge and took some sips.   
After placing the bottle back in the fridge, he went over to the soda and sat down, staring blankly into nothing. 

It didn’t make a difference whether he closed his eyes or not, he could still see the images in his head.   
Severed bodies, mutilated faces, death, destruction, chaos. Blood and gore.  
Violence.  
All the things he loved, going up in flames, being destroyed.  
His lovely Peter drowning in his own blood while Wade himself could do nothing, was torn apart by the most horrifying monsters he’d ever seen.   
He screamed and screamed, but no one came to help.   
He was alone in all this pain and terror.

There was nothing he could do to stop these visions, Wade didn’t even know how they came to be. With his other hallucinations, he eventually realized it wasn’t real and snapped out of it, was fine.   
This time, it was all so much worse, and every single time he thought it was real, until he came back to the world. Only to be so shaken that he feared to break apart.

He didn’t tell Peter that there were no more voices, which was straight up terrifying. Wade was all alone in his head now, no more quips and remarks from the boxes.  
He also didn’t tell Peter that sometimes, when the visions came and he was home alone – when Peter was outside hunting bad guys, or at his day job – Wade would drink. There were several bottles of liquor hidden in his weapons container, and Wade would take huge gulps out of the bottle when he was alone, just so that the burn would bring him back into reality.

Wade sighed, wishing he just knew what happened to him, so that he could find out how to get himself better. He’d been in bad conditions from time to time – fuck, he’d even been a zombie at some point, temporarily.   
Sighing again, Wade forced himself to get off the sofa.  
He told himself to not worry so much, but concentrate on the good stuff in his live, which was more than he’d ever had before. 

His Peter was with him, healthy and well in the real world, no monsters, no bad guys.   
And besides, sometimes he didn’t know what was going on with him, so what? Other people probably didn’t know, either.

 

Wade sneaked back into the kitchen, turning the light off, then slowly went into the bedroom. Peter was still on his side, curled up and hidden under the blanket so far that only his hair stuck out a bit. Smiling at his lovely spider, Wade made his way over to the bed and shoved the blanket aside to climb in.   
The air in the room felt a little chill and Wade looked over to Peter again, wondering if he was so curled up because he was cold. Must be, he thought, reaching to the foot of the bed for the thick comforter rolled up there. 

When he turned to wrap Peter up in the comforter, Wade saw that he’d pulled the blanket from him. But that wasn’t what made him gasp.   
Peter was sleeping on his right side, as usual, but curled up in a ball with his left arm, wrapped in thick, bloody bandages, leaning on his thigh. There were bruises covering the left side of his face and it looked as if there was dried blood under his nose as well.

“What ... what the hell?!”  
Peter jolted awake by the sudden noise, then winced loudly and cursed a few times under his breath. He motioned to roll over, but he was moving slow.   
“Petey, what the fuck happened?! You look terrible!” Wade gasped, sitting up on the bed now and shaking all over just thinking about someone who might have hurt his Spidey.   
The young man squinted his eyes, then rubbing his face with one hand, the wtapped up one still on his stomach, unmoving.   
“Uh ... help me up, please,” Peter whispered tiredly flapping his good hand on the bed until Wade hesitantly took it, also grabbing his shoulder and carefully pushing him upright.   
Peter winced again, feeling the soaked bandages tugging at his healing flesh.   
“Petey, what happened?!” Wade pressed again, staring at him in shock. The younger man met his gaze, not sure what to say, so he decided not to answer again.   
“I need to go to the bathroom. Change the bandages. Can you help me?” he asked, trying to distract Wade from asking anymore. The Merc nodded right away, all but jumping out of bed and helping Peter out of it. Together they went into the bathroom, where Wade insisted for Peter to sit on the edge of the tub, while he took care of everything else. 

Wade’s hands were unusually steady, Peter thought, as he soaked the bandages in clean water using a sponge from the shower. Then again, Wade was very experienced in first aid, from his own injuries. He even knew how to set his own bones so they grew back together evenly.   
“I’ll clean your arm up a little, just to make sure we can see everything,” Wade explained, while peeling off one layer of bandages after the other.   
“Alright.”

Peter watched as Wade worked on his arm, finally deciding to fill the sink with warm water and carefully dab water on his arm to clean it. Fortunately, it looked much much better than before, the deep gash just a recently healed cut. But it still burned like hell and Peter clenched his teeth when Wade applied a thick, soothing ointment on his arm.   
Scarred hands pulled some gauze out of a huge packet and laid it over the wound, then wrapping everything with fresh bandages.   
“Thank you, honey. That’s a lot better,” Peter said, opening his mouth again to tell Wade that they could get back into bed now, but the Merc loooked up at him, eyes fiery.   
“Peter, who did this?”

“I need to know, “ Wade demanded, when Peter couldn’t find the courage to say anything at all.   
“Tell me.”

Eventually, Peter bowed his head, looking at his arm.   
“I got into a pretty bad fight today and I got cut with ... with an axe.”  
“An _axe_?! Fuck, Petey!”  
“It was one of those small ones that are in the glass cases for emergencies. There was a robbery and one guy threw it at me.”  
“Those fucking bastards! I shoulda gone with you an’ sliced ‘em up!” Wade bellowed, fuming with rage and looking frustrated together.   
“Honey, it’s alright, it’s over now. Let’s go back to bed,” Peter hurried to say and tried to smile, but there was a throbbing pain in the left side of his face keeping him from it. He raised a hand, frowning when he felt how hot his skin was underneath his left eye, most likely there was a big bruise.   
Wade looked as if Peter’s wounds hurt him, too, and reached out to gently place his hand over Peter’s.   
“And they even hit you in the face! I’m so sorry, Petey, next time I’ll be with you again,” Wade promised and Peter felt a surge of dread as he realized that Wade not only noticed the bruises but also seemed to have no idea that he was the one causing it.   
“Uh ... yeah ... uhm ... let’s go to bed, okay? I’m pretty tired,” the young hero mumbled, deciding for himself that he would never tell Wade who really hit him in the face. The Merc would hate himself for that, Peter was sure. Despite his cruel job, Wade was such a sweet man.  
“Sure, sweetie. I’ll tuck you in. Do you want an icepack for your cheek? – I hate to say it, but you might have a black eye tomorrow.”  
Peter smiled at Wade’s caring words, but shook his head.   
”No, thanks. I’ll just sleep it off.”  
“Alright. I will put some cooling ointment on tomorrow.”

Soon they were in bed again and Peter made sure to have Wade cuddle up behind him, to make him feel safe. And to soothe his own, aching heart, since he couldn’t sleep, not until long after Wade was snoring softly again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo :D  
> So life is super life-y right now, drowning me in work and such, but it's still pretty amazing how good things go at the moment :D  
> Hopefully see you here again soon, I'll try to keep up at least some kind of schedule ;)
> 
> Enjoy <3

Of course, the next days were filled with even more visions for Wade. Peter noticed they did not only get more, but really more _frequently_.   
It happened around three or four times a day, probably depending on how long Wade was up. Secretly, Peter kept all these little tabs on the older man, always having an eye on him and how his condition progressed.   
And his hopes of it curing itself became smaller by the day. 

Peter tried to fit his job at the newspaper and his responsibilities as Spiderman into the daytime hours, so that he could be there for Wade during the night, when not only the visions, but also nightmares haunted him.   
That day, he had already submitted photos for three of his assignments to the Bugle and collected his cheques for them, then ventured off to change into the Spiderman suit and help the police defeat some bad guys. 

Luckily, there wasn’t much going on that day, so that Peter made it home in time for dinner, hoping Wade didn’t have such a hard day. 

When Peter came climbing through the living room window, he was greeted by a wonderful, spicy smell. His stomach churned hungrily at the fragrance coming from the kitchen, where Wade had just added something out of a big bowl into a sizzling pan.   
God, it smelled so good, Peter had almost forgotten how extraordinarily well Wade could cook spicy food. 

“Welcome home, my sexy spidery hero!” Wade shouted teasingly and Peter found himself giggling, allowing himself to be carefree for a few seconds.   
“You’re cooking already? Wow, I hoped I could help you,” Peter said, smiling at his lover, who grinned at him, dressed in a pink apron.   
“Nope, you’re not doing anything today other than enjoying my stir-fry, the best in THE WORLD!”  
Giggling, Peter tried to reach the zipper of his costume, frowning slightly when he felt the top of it scratch against his skin. It was really about time he exchanged it, Peter thought, sighing when he finally reached the little metal clip, pulling down the hidden zipper on his back.   
“This stupid thing ... did you check the mailbox today? The new zippers and sewing materials should be here already,” Peter said, wiggling around until he could get his arms out of the tight costume.   
Receiving no answer, Peter looked over his shoulder.  
“Wade, did you ...?”

It was only now that the young hero shot his boyfriend a longer look and found the usually sparkling, laughing eyes cloudy and unseeing.  
The spatula was still in Wade’s hand, hovering in the air and threatening to drip hot oil on his scarred hand. Peter carefully approached the open kitchen and inched his way toward the Merc.  
“Wade”, he called out in a low voice, but got no reaction. He reached out and very slowly gripped the handle of the spatula. Sudden movements were never good when wade was like this.   
“It’s just me – Peter. I’m just gonna ... take this ...”, he murmured, while his other hand shoved the pan from the hot stove, before the oil started to burn.

When his fingers closed around Wade’s and he removed the spatula from his cramped up fingers, the Merc’s head snapped up and Peter’s heart stuttered. They stared at each other for a second, where Peter was tensing up, ready to dodge out of the way for any kind of hit thrown ar thim.  
“Oh, hey babyboy! You’re home!”  
Suddenly Peter found himself in a loving embrace, but his heart wouldn’t calm down. It hurt.   
It hurt so much to see Wade like this.  
Dread filled him and threatened to choke him, as he realized that the older man didn’t even remember that he’s had one of those issues again.   
“I’m making the most awesome stir-fry, just a few more minutes”, Wade explained cheerfully and turned to the stove as if nothing happened. 

Until now, Peter’d thought they would be alright on their own, knowing very well how much Wade hated doctors. The hero had thought it would all be okay in a while, that his healing factor would kick in and he’d be his usual, slightly-crazy but adorable self again.  
Peter forced himself to smile and nod when Wade mentioned he should get out of his dirty costume for dinner. 

They needed help.

Peter trotted over to the bedroom dutifully, pulled himself from the tight Spiderman costume, and put on some clean clothes after a quick shower. He just tied the cord of his sweatpants in a knot, when his eyes travelled to the nighstand drawer on his side of the bed.   
Shooting a quick glance to the kitchen area, where Wade was still cooking pancakes, Peter silently moved over. The green communication card was well hidden, taped under the wooden top of the nighstand, so that it could only be reached when the drawer was pulled out. 

Peter’s eyes stung when his fingers touched the card. The masking tape he’d used to stick it on with didn’t make a sound when he carefully peeled it off. 

He didn’t activate the card, not yet. First, he wanted to at least talk to Wade about possibly seeing the Avengers again for checking up on him.   
Of course the Merc hated doctors and it almost physically hurt Peter to think about dragging him into the infirmary with it’s sterile smelling rooms, but he had to try it. 

 

The table was already set up when Peter entered the living room, the communication card nearly burning a hole into the pocket of his sweatpants. He resisted the urge to touch it, to shove it into Wade’s hands and beg him to come with him to the Avengers Tower.   
Not yet, Peter told himself, waiting politely until after they had their meal. When Wade wanted to clean up the table, Peter held him back, gently placing his hand on the Merc’s scarred one.   
“Honey, I wanted ... to talk to you about something,” he began cautiously, wishing he could just hold on to Wade’s hand and make him go to the Tower, but he wouldn’t dare to scare him like that.   
“Well, that sounds serious ...” Wade mumbled, scooting closer to the table again, locking his fingers with Peter’s.   
“Yeah ... uh ... no, it’s ... uhm ...”  
“Spill it, Spidey, I’m on your side,” Wade grinned, but soundes serious enough to send a stab of pain through Peters heart. The younger man really hoped that was true for everything, but he guessed even he would reach his boundaries with Wade soon.   
“So ... I was thinking, about those ... issues you’re having,” he began slowly and looked up to see the Merc’s face sobering up immediately. For a second, Wade looked down onto the table, frowning a little, clearly not intending to give any more information as to what he was exactly seeing.   
Peter braced himself, straightened up his shoulder and tried not to have a tremble in his voice.  
“Honey, we need to go back to the Avengers Tower.”  
Wade’s head snapped up and he looked at Peter questioningly. “Huh? Why?”  
“You might not remember, but you had a pretty bad accident, you ... hit your head. And that could be why you get these ... visions or whatever it is ... why you’re seeing all these things. Wade, I think we need to get this checked out. Please, come to the Avengers Tower with me and let Dr. Banner take a look at you.”

There was an eery silence following, where the two men just stared at each other.   
Then, Wade let go of Peter’s hand.   
“You know I can’t,” he mumbled and rubbed a hand over his bald skull.   
“Wade, please.”  
“No! I won’t go do no goddamn doctor!” the Merc bellowed, years of pain and fear all clearly audible in his voice.   
“But it’s only getting worse, you know that!” Peter yelled back, now equally mad at his stubborn boyfriend and desperate to make him realize the situation.   
“It’s not, shut up! I’ll be fine, I don’t need a doctor!”  
“You do!”  
“No!”  
“Wade, _please_!” Peter begged, lurching after Wade when the Merc jumped up from the table, taking his hand again. “Just let Dr. Banner have a look at you, I’ll be there with you all the time, I promise.”  
A muscle in Wade’s cheek jumped angrily as he listened, but he kept staring down at their hands. After thinking about Peter’s words, the older man shook his head, looking grim and tired at the same time.   
When he looked up, Peter could see the answer already, the same answer that had been manifesting over years and years Wade had been tortured by these people calling themselves doctors.   
“I won’t go anywhere, Petey. I can’t, you know that.”

“Wade.”  
“No!”   
Peter had to turn his gaze away, fuming internally, wanting to shout and get angry, but that wouldn’t get them anywhere.   
“I don’t want to hear anything of this anymore. I don’t need a doctor and that’s that,” Wade said, letting go of Peter’s hand and sounding more strict than Peter has ever heard him. The Merc started to walk away, probably to go to the bedroom and bring a little distance between them. 

Peter, blood still boiling, saw only one other way.   
“You keep forgetting. You are having more and more visions every day and you keep forgetting that you even had them! Please, let me help you, let the doctor help you,” he blurted, breaking the promise to himself that he would not tell Wade of all those things he seemed to forget, or how often his visions really occured. Just to not scare or stress him out.   
But now, that Wade was in this state of mind, Peter had to use all leverage that he could get his hands on. 

Wade turned around to him, a funny look on his face. His almost hairless brows were furrowed, he had his eyes narrowed slightly, a pondering glint in his bright eyes. 

“Is this ... a trick?” he slowly said, voice dark and threatening, seeming not affected at all when Peter perked up, surprised.  
“ _What?!_ ”  
“Is this your way of tricking me into going to this doctor?”

“I don’t trick you! What are you talking about?! I’m trying to help you!”   
Peter felt like crying, but Wade set to argue again.   
“You’re not he-“

The younger man cocked his head to the side as he saw right on how Wade’s eyes became unfocused, like he was looking far into the distance. Then, they clouded over, a mist-like veil shadowing them, until Peter was very sure Wade wasn’t able to see anymore. 

“Wade?” the hero asked, carefully stepping towards the Merc.   
Wade’s expression slowly changed into this mask of horror Peter had come to hate. All his anger evaporated into nothing and Peter sighed beaten, gently placing his hands on Wade’s trembling shoulders.   
“It’s okay, I’m here for you,” he said softly, feeling tears burn in his eyes. “You can come back to me, everything will be alright. Nothing can hurt you here, Wade.”

After a few minutes – longer than all issues the Merc has had today – Wade was back in reality, but deeply shaken. He was crying again, clinging to Peter and mumbling incoherent things. The younger man slowly moved them over to the sofa and sat Wade down, folding a blanket over him and offering him a drink from his soda.  
“Thank you ...” Wade sniffled, sipping the sugary drink slowly.   
His tears dried quickly, but there was something that felt off to Peter. There was something different about Wade.   
“I’m gonna get you some more,” Peter said, patting Wade’s shoulder carefully, before taking the empty glass from him, meaning to fill it with some water, since too much sugar could just make him antsy. 

On his way to the kitchen, it finally occured to Peter what was bothering him before.   
That look on Wade’s face.  
He was clearly confused, maybe ... not sure where he was, or what time it was ...

It was a terrible, hideous idea formed in Peter’s mind. Still, the young man slowly turned around and faced Wade, who sat on the sofa, seemingly not bothered by anything anymore, which was quite scary.   
“Wade,” he called out, feeling goosebumps on his skin from being utterly disgusted with himself. His own words felt vile on his tongue. “I really liked what you made for dinner, what was the name again?”

“Uh ... n-no ... I don’t ...”   
Wade stared at him for a second, deep in thought, then shrugging again as if the matter was not important, or a few days away rather than hours. “I don’t know the name, didn’t use a recipe,” the Merc then lied and Peter nodded, faking a smile and claiming he would clean up the dinner plates in the kitchen. So that he didn’t have to look into Wade’s eyes.

Their argument was forgotten, the slate that was Wade’s mind clean again, and Peter saw no other way than to use it to his advantage, which would hopefully help Wade in the end.   
Still, it felt like he just stabbed himself in the heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chap for you guys <3 Also, Christmas is almost there :D THE best time of the year! And I may or may not have something nice in stock for you, that'll get you in a nice fluffy christmas-y mood ;)   
> Until then, here's what Peter's up to after his attempt to persue Wade into seeing Dr. Banner.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Peter dragged his feet while walking on the sidewalk, slowly approaching the Avengers Tower. His phone was turned off inside his jeans pocket, and he felt awful because of it.   
He’d lied to Wade, told him he would have an important meeting at The Daily Bugle, so it would take him much longer to return home than usual.  
Staring up at the Tower rising before him, Peter took a deep breath and then continued.

The young man’s stomach was in nervous knots when he showed his card to one of the guards at the doors. The card identificated him as an Avengers on-call member, and was only to be used inside the Tower to allow him into certain areas. As far as Peter knew, he was only permitted until the meeting rooms on the 25th floor, which wasn’t much.  
“Please continue to the reception desk, Sir,” the guard said and gave Peter back his card, which he quickly slipped inside his jeans pocket next to his phone.

It was now three days after his catastrophe of a conversation with Wade, where the hero had tried to persue him into visiting the Avengers again, get his brain fixed. Considering his experiences with doctors and hospitals, it was no wonder Wade all but exploded, but still, Peter had hoped. 

The next day, Wade had been tormented by a whole series of visions, and again, not noticed that it had even happened. Peter also got the impression that Wade forgot some more minutes around every new vision. And sometimes he seemed confused, he was often wrong on the date or time, which was very unusual. 

After Wade had sunken into a shocked state for almost a full hour the following day, Peter’d decided there was no other way.   
The same night, Peter had taken out the communication card and asked for an appointment with Bruce Banner, who had helped Wade right after the incident. 

Now the young hero found himself standing in front of a marble desk, across from him a preppy dressed secretary.   
“Uh ... I have ... a meeting with Bruce Banner. Uh, here,” he stammered, showing his card briefly again. The woman smiled a little and nodded.  
“Mr. Banner awaits you in his office on the 50th floor. Please turn left after leaving the elevator.”  
“Thanks,” Peter just said, trying to hide his surprise and look like he absolutely belonged into the Tower as he stepped into the elevator. Once alone inside the cabin, Peter sighed, feeling his heart racing frantically.   
His hands were clammy and all his thoughts circled around Wade. He didn’t want to do this, it felt like he was sort of betraying his Merc. Then again, there was no other choice, and Peter wanted so desperately to help him. 

The elevator gave a little ding and opened on a very formal looking floor. There was a light grey carpet, the walls were decorated with some very calm looking pieces of art, and in the entrance area there was soft piano music playing.   
Peter felt like he definitely didn’t belong here at all and even turned around again to check on the floor number, just to make sure that he was where he should go. Turning left just like the secretary had told him, Peter read one name tag after the other on the glass doors. Some where see-through when there was no one in the office, Peter guessed that the milky glass doors were locked because someone wanted to work undisturbed in there.   
Finally, he found the door with the simple lettering “Dr. B. Banner” on it and knocked.

“Come in!” the scientist said from inside and Peter stepped into the bright office space. Everything was designed to look very calming, there was a little fixture in one corner with a bonsai tree and water running over some stones into a tiny pool. There were lots of potted plants here and there, so overall it was like Peter came into a forest meadow. 

In the middle, in front of a huge glass wall, was a light brown colored desk, where Peter now greeted Bruce Banner a.k.a. The Hulk. 

“Have a seat, please,” he said, smiling calmly and putting his glasses back on, which had sat on the table.   
”Thanks ... I thought we’d meet in your lab.”  
Bruce shrugged, glancing at the door and then locking it with a button under the table. Now no one could see the two of them. “This is more official, but I almost never use it. I thought a more objective environment would give us better grounds to talk.”  
”Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“So, then,” Bruce began and took out a tablet computer and a pen for it. Obviously he didn’t like typing. “Just tell me a little about your observations, at first. When it first started, everything that happened before and after for every case. Maybe we will find some patterns. If you can, give me an indication for the times it happened.”  
Peter nodded, furrowing his brows and trying to collect his thoughts before he started speaking. It still felt as if he was doing the biggest mistake ever in terms of his promise to Wade, but he needed to help the Merc.  
He told Bruce every little thing that seemed important – about the first time, about how it began getting more and more frequent, about when it started to happen multiple times a day. Then, when Wade was beginning to forget what happened before and after, just a few minutes in the beginning, full hours later, then how he forgot the issues even happened. How violent he got sometimes, and how he would lash out and scream sometimes.   
“He didn’t want to tell me what he sees, but I’m guessing it’s nothing good. I’m sure that there isn’t much that could scare him in the world, so it has to be the worst we could imagine,” Peter concluded, feeling a chill rise up and down his spine.   
Bruce nodded, having scribbled everything on his tabled, which most likely translated the handwriting directly into typed letters. 

“Maybe it’s his subconscious. He must know best what scares him, even if he would never fantasize about it in that fashion. The attack must’ve tapped into his subconscious and stirred up whatever fears were there,” the scientist said, never looking up from his tablet, all the while writing.   
Suddenly, a very slim computer screen whirred out from the table’s surface, and a holographic keyboard appeared. Peter could only stare as Bruce’s fingers danced over the keys, giving commands to something that was later confirmed by some green shimmering signals.   
“Do you have any idea what we could do?” Peter asked cautiously a while later, when it seemed as if Bruce was still deep in thought. The doctor nodded, then finally looked up, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers. 

“Here’s what I think ...” he began thoughtfully, before straightening his shoulders and starting to speak up a little.   
“Wade’s brain is, like everything else, heavily affected by his healing factor. This means every cell regenerates quickly if damaged. According to the data we could collect from dissecting the alien corpses, they can somehow burn living cells inside someone’s body, eventually making him explode like a mikrowaved egg – we don’t know how they do it, yet, but we don’t need to at the moment. It’s nothing magical, it’s just extremely advanced physical.”  
Peter shivered at the thought of the handprints burned into the skin of Wade’s bald skull.   
“The only thing that must’ve kept Wade from dying that very second was his healing factor. It was strong enough to withstand the complete brain damage, but there must’ve been some injury that can’t be fixed automatically,” Bruce continued, looking Peter square in the eyes and making the younger man very anxious of the direction the conversation went.   
“So ... what can we do?”  
“We will have to remove the defective tissue.”

For a moment, Peter let the scientist’s word sink in, feeling cold all over.   
“That would mean ... from his brain?!”  
“Yes.”  
“But ... an operation would be extremely difficult with his healing factor, any incision would close in a matter of seconds,” the young hero explained, not even beginning to think about how in the world he would get Wade not only to see the doctor in the infirmary, but also to get into an OR.   
“Yeah, I was aware of that ... so I just ordered some modifications to be made for my OR next to the infirmary. I am sure that normal operation procedures won’t work on Wade.”  
“Hold on, what ... what exactly would be “normal” in that case? I don’t know that much about medicine ...” Peter mumbled, feeling his head struggle to pick up all the information provided.   
Bruce now flipped the computer screen around so that Peter could see the pictures on it.  
“Usually, when trying to operate on cerain parts of the brain, just a little part of the skull is drilled open to insert the operation tools. As you can see here, there is the fracture, then this little piece of bone is taken out and through the hole can be operated.”  
Peter nodded, looking at the computerized image of a human skull being opened like a coconut. He suddenly felt nauseous.   
“But ... that’s not gonna work with Wade,” he concluded, very glad he was already sitting. This was so much worse than he had imagined. Bruce nodded, turning the screen back a little and typing new commands.  
“Right. His healing factor would work too quickly, possibly healing the skull around our operating tools or sealing cuts we just made, which would be extremely problematic.”

Bruce paused for a few seconds, while Peter wished he could put his head in his hands and not listen to anything anymore. He just wanted to get home and hide Wade and himself from all the bad things in the world.   
But he was also aware that one of the worst things in their life right now was nothing they could hide from, since it was coming from inside Wade’s head. So the young man steeled himself and looked up to the scientist.   
“So you need a different operation method.”  
“Correct. What we need to do is drill a wider hole in the skull, then work through the steadily rotating drill, stalling the healing factor long enough for us to remove the defective tissue.”  
Peter stared as another computerized scheme showed on he screen before him, a bigger hole now being drilled into the skull. The machine that drilled the whole kept spinning and some tiny instruments flew into it and wiggled around, mimicking an operation. 

Peter felt all the blood drain from his face as he imagined Wade’s head being drilled open like this.   
”And ... and ...” he had to stop and clear his throat, take a deep breath, which Bruce didn’t seem affected by at all. The doctor probably knew how to deal with shocked family members.   
“How ... do you know ... uh, where to operate?”  
“As soon as we have Wade sedated, I’ll get him into a brain scan and try to see the damaged tissue. Since the aliens literally burn cells, I’m sure we will see the full amount of damage. From there, we will go around on a bigger scale, just to make sure we get everything. It will regenerate, anyways, so I want to take out more rather than too little,” he explained, while Peter’s head started to swim from the doctor’s calm voice and the gorey details of the operation. 

“Can I offer you a glass of water?”  
“Please,” Peter sighed, now surrendering to this crazy situation and letting his head sink down into his hands. Dr. Banner walked over to an array of cabinets lining the left wall and took out two glasses and a bottle of mineral water. Peter gladly accepted the drink and took small sips, hoping to calm his stomach and sort out his thoughts while he drank. 

“There’s another problem,” he finally managed to say into the glass. “Wade won’t come with me, not voluntarily. – Oh, God, I hate this so much, but ... we have to make him come here somehow, and you will have to knock him out before he knows what’s going on,” Peter explained and wanted to cry for hours just thinking about what he’d said.   
“It’s okay, don’t worry. I am glad you’re so open about all this. We will find a way to help Wade, you just have to bring him into the Tower. The rest will be up to us.”  
The young hero nodded slowly, finishing his water and setting the glass back down. 

“There is something else on your mind.”  
Peter looked up into Bruce’s calm eyes, and felt his heart sting again.   
“I feel like I am betraying him. Exploiting his weakness,” he admitted, wanting to run back home and apologize a thousand times to Wade, beg him for forgiveness. But Bruce shook his head, letting the computer screen with it’s terrible images vanish back into the table.   
“You’re doing just the right thing, because you provide help for someone who’s not able to realize, he needs it.” 

 

“I advice we meet as soon as possible. We need to prevent the damage from spreading,” Bruce continued, when all Peter could do was to stare mutely at the table. He did know that technically he did the right thing by helping Wade, but it felt as if every second of this conversation tore his heart out a little more.   
“Yes,” Peter only answered, hoping all of this madness was over soon.   
“Don’t worry about anything more than bringing him here, we will keep him in the infirmary as long as needed. If I need any assistance, be assured that it will be Shield medical personell, one hundred percent discreet.”  
Now, Peter had to smile a little.   
“Dr. Banner,” he began and finally let go of the glass that had functioned as his anchor. “I really appreciate what you’re doing for us. Thank you.”  
“It’s the least I can do. You helped us and we will help you now.”

 

Bruce let him keep the communication card, and after talking about some less important details, Peter thanked the doctor again and then left the Tower. His head was swimming and he felt incredibly unsteady on his feet, but he managed to walk home without incident.   
Peter tried his best to keep an even face around Wade and continue with their daily routine, smiling every now and then when needed. 

 

That night, when Wade was sleeping soundly next to him in the bed, Peter quietly wiped his tears and grit his teeth to keep from sobbing, because he would have to bring his Merc to the Tower the very next day. It was the only way to keep his brain from deteriorating any further.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with the almost final chapter ;) Gonna be back soon with some fluffy fluffnes <3
> 
> Enjoy <3

In the morning, Peter was the first to wake up – he’d barely slept two hours. While Wade kept snoring softly, hugging his pillow close, Peter slipped out of bed and prepared breakfast, trying desperately to fight back his tears.  
Everything had to look perfect, because Peter was well aware of how smart Wade really was when it came to it. The experienced Merc would notice each and every little thing that was off, so red eyes from crying where a no-go.

When the table was set with a big breakfast, including fresh pancakes, fruits and joghurt, rolls, eggs and bacon, Peter deliberately placed his phone on the table. He made sure to tip it to the edge a little, as if he had just thrown it onto the surface quickly after ending the phone call. 

Peter was so sickened by his own schemes that he wasn’t able to even look at the food when he heard Wade get up in the bedroom.   
“Oh my, do I smell pancakes?” the Merc purred happily, his heavy steps wandering through the bedroom. Peter surpressed a sigh, straightened his back and told himself it was all or nothing now – he had to keep this game up.   
“This and a lot more, come over here!” he called, as cheerful as he could muster.  
Wade patted into the living room, a big smile on his face, and even dressed in sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt that showed off his arms. Peter wanted to jump up and kiss him senseless, apologize for all that was to come when he saw how comfortable Wade was around him and how much trust he put into him.   
“Wow, this looks amazing! Thanks, Petey!” Wade said, grinning and leaning over the table to peck a sweet little kiss on Peter’s lips. The younger man looked down, hoping to make a shy impression, when actually he felt like he didn’t deserve any of those smiles and kisses.   
“Yeah, uh ... well then let’s eat.”

Peter forced himself to nibble on the food, just to fake that he was actually not thinking madly about not to make a mistake.   
Eventually, when Wade had filled his plate and taken a huge gulp from the orange juice, Peter decided he needed to speak up already.

“I .... I have a surprise for you,” he said and tried not to draw attention to the fact that he’d had to clear his throat in between. The Merc looked up with big, excited eyes, half a strip of crispy bacon in his mouth.   
“Really?! What?” he asked muffled, and Peter nodded, all the while holding up that smile that almost hurt his face, because it wanted so badly to frown.   
“Yeah. We’ve been invited to the Avengers Tower and meet up with the team.”  
“Holy shit, really?!” Wade spluttered, almost inhaling bits of bacon.   
“Absolutely, we’ll get ready later and then meet them,” Peter replied, thinking that it was easier the more he recited his little text.

So Wade was lured in, and a while later, when the table was cleaned and their bed made, Peter and Wade got ready to go to Avengers Tower. The younger man could barely keep down his few bits of breakfast, a constant twisting and churning in his stomach because of the terrible things he did today. 

Shaking his head angrily, Peter tried to ban all thoughts from his mind while he was taking their laundry out of the dryer.   
Looking at the shiny new machine, Peter smiled sadly. All these things – their huge apartment with the spacious kitchen and the comfortable bed, the dryer and washing machine, even the industrial strength sewing machine to fix their suits – had come frome Wade.   
The Merc had provided them both with this lifestyle, so even if it was excruciatingly hard, Peter had to do this for him. He had to try and get rid of this injury that attacked bigger and bigger parts of Wade’s brain, eating away on his personality. 

 

“Hey, have you seen my red hoodie?”, Wade shouted from the bedroom, interrupting the young hero’s thoughts. Peter wiped his eyes quickly, shaking his head again. 

“I’m just taking it ouf of the dryer, come over!”, Peter replied and for a moment everything seemed so normal, just the two of them shouting conversations through their apartment.   
With loud steps, louder than everyone would expect from a person who’s job it is to be sneaky, the Merc came closer.  
“Petey ...”  
The younger hero was immediately alarmed by the strangled sound of his boyfriend’s voice.  
Sure enough, Wade stood in the doorway, eyes glazed over and mouth slack.

Peter bit back a sigh, stood up slowly and took the scarred hands in his.   
He felt like crying when he saw the shock and pain in Wade’s eyes. Clearly, this was one of his scarier episodes and seeing him like this, Peter felt reassured in his decision.

“Huh ...?” With that noise Wade was back with him and Peter did his best to smile.   
Clearly, the older man had no idea what was going on, remembered nothing, which was good, in a way. He had obviously been scared, so at least this episodes didn’t freak him out any more.   
“We’re going out, here’s you red hoodie”, he explained again, hoping to sound cheerful. 

Wade looked down at the fabric in Peter’s hands, then smiled brightly.  
“Awesome! Are we gonna get some tacos on the way?”  
Peter had to forcefully gulp down his anxiety and the taste of vomit in his mouth. The Merc knew nothing of their conversation and had maybe even forgotten some part of the day.   
This could only mean his brain deteriorated further.

“Uh, no. Actually, we were invited by The Avengers, they ... uh ... wanted to talk to us both. – But after that, we can get Tacos for dinner”, he promised hastily and shooed Wade into the living room.   
“Oh, okay. But do you think the hoodie is nice enough? Is it, like, some kind of formal thing? Or should I be Deadpool?”, Wade asked, clearly confused by his boyfriend’s brief explanation.

Peter couldn’t help himself but pull Wade into a tight embrace.  
“It will be perfect just like this, Honey. I love you”, he murmured against uneven skin and could even muster a smile when Wade’s hands landed on his butt. Like this, cuddled up against his lover, he allowed himself a few seconds to forget the mess in their lifes.   
“Whoa there, cowboy. If you keep that up, we’re not goin’ anywhere. ‘Cause there’s something else up, get it?”  
Wade’s laugh had Peter giggling, too, despite his depressed mood he couldn’t resist.   
“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Let’s go.”

A few minutes later they had made their way down to the garage.  
“We’re taking the car?”  
Peter tried not to flinch under the questioning gaze that was shot at him. Wade had really bought the two of them a car – an expensive red and black model – but they rarely used it.  
“Yeah, uh ... I ... need to pick something up ... for one of my assignments”, he lied weakly, and was glad Wade didn’t question further.  
Peter felt very bad for all those lies, especially when he thought of this “assignment” as getting a probably very weak Merc back home. 

On the ride to Avengers Tower, Peter would have missed the way Wade’s eyes glazed over again and the man stared into nothing. It was only when the Merc asked where they were headed and if they could get Tacos, that Peter’s heart hurt again like he’d been stabbed.   
“It’s a surprise”, he just murmured in a low voice, trying to look as if he had to really concentrate on traffic. 

 

As always, the drive to the Tower wasn’t long, but today it lasted even shorter. Peter had hoped they would encounter some massive traffic or anything that would keep them from arriving. He really was not ready for this.   
But it had to be done, he told himself. 

He rolled around the Tower and held his on-call Avenger card to the machine that let them into the parking garage in the basement. 

 

Captain America waited for them, once they were under the Tower and pulling into one of the parking spaces. He was in his suit and all, the famous shield leaning against the wall behind him.   
“Wow, he’s coming here to greet us? Is this, like, something official? Am I dressed good enough?”, Wade wondered out loud and Peter bit his lip.  
His chest felt almost too tight to breathe, his eyes burned with tears he refused to shed, as he and Wade got our of the car. Just this one parking spot and the space above the elevator was lit, everything else was in the shadows.  
As soon as the older man had set a step away from the car, the Captain pounced on him, wrestled him into a chokehold.   
Peter watched numbly as Black Widow darted out of the shadows, several gun turrets around them turning in their direction. With two quick strides, she was next to Wade and stabbed a needle into his neck.   
Wade’s gaze flickered, opened his mouth to say something, then went limp and fell unconscious. 

 

Initially, Peter had wanted to stay by Wade’s side no matter what. But when he saw how Bruce hooked him up to machines and locked his head in a steel contraption. Heavy bolts fell into their places, strapping the Merc to the table – around the wrists and ankles, over his thighs and around his stomach. A long needle was shoved into Wade’s scarred arm and he was connected to an IV, which would probably keep him under for longer.   
Then a robot whirred closer, wheeling in front of him a terrifyingly huge circular drill, with a big enough space in the middle for a grown man to reach his hand through.  
Peter groaned in shock, then he had to puke and was thrown out of the OR. 

With his head in his hands he sat on the floor outside of the medical labs of Avengers Tower. All he could do was wait now. Wait and have his stomach turn time and time again, because he couldn’t forget what exactly was happening to Wade right now.  
That they were drilling open his head and cutting out parts of his brain. 

Peter groaned and bowed over the metal bucket again, that he was provided with by one of the robot helpers. 

 

An hour later, Peter was called into one of the adjourning rooms again and surpressed a sob when he saw Wade. There wasn’t much blood, but also not a big bandage or anything covering the huge wound on the Merc’s head, since it would grow back together so fast.   
Peter tried desperately to only look at his lover’s hand, that he gently took in his.   
“It may take about another hour for him to wake up, based on my schematics,” Bruce mentioned while he was restocking things in the infirmary next door, unpacking medical supplies from big crates.   
Behind him, a robot just rolled past the glass door with a big metal bin in his claws, and Peter did not want to think about what might be in there.   
“I’ll wait here ...,” Peter replied slowly, grateful that his stomach was now empty.   
“Sure,” Bruce said and even brought him a chair to sit down. And a glass of water, that he insisted Peter should drink, since he’d need to rehydrate after all the throwing up. 

 

While he waited for his boyfriend to wake up, Peter watched as the OR was re-set again, how Bruce stocked everything up and robots moved all around him cleaning everything and emitting the smell of desinfectant.   
After he’d successfully kept the glass of water down, Bruce gave Peter a small packet of salted crackers, that he dutifully nibbled on while he sipped on another glass.   
“I’m sorry ... for my ... uh ... behavious earlier on. I mean, I knew what was gonna happen,” Peter mumbled around the rim of the glass, but Bruce just shook his head, smiling gently.   
“Don’t worry about that, I can’t begin to count all the times I’ve had a family member wanting to stay with his loved one during an operation ... most of them didn’t even last as long as you. Back in India, I had a grown man, construction worker and father of six, pass out, pale like a ghost, when I had to set stitches on his wife’s leg.”  
Peter smiled, feeling at least a little better, knowing that seeing all that gore had taken out bigger men.   
Finishing the last one of his crackers, Peter crumpled the paper and threw it in a bin that stood under the bed.   
“So ... did everything go well?”  
The doctor nodded satisfied, one hand motioning to one of the empty monitors standing around, but then he stopped himself. Peter was silently thankful, thinking that Bruce may or may not have wanted to show him some footage or digital rendering of the operation, and that was just too much for his poor stomach.   
“Everything went just as we planned it. We’ve seen the damaged parts very well and extracted those along with the surrounding tissue. I wasn’t so very sure about the machinery and even had some back up plans in place, but it turned out the calibrations were just right,” Bruce explained in an even tone, obviously very calm.  
“So ... do you think he’s going to be okay when he wakes up?”  
“I really can’t say. We have to trust his healing factor and wait. It’s best to give his body the time it needs, after all it’s our best bet for him to fully recover. As soon as he is up, I’ll try to run some more tests to determine that all parts of his brain have grown back.”  
Peter nodded slowly, then raised his eyes to the scientist again when he realized Wade wasn’t hooked up to any medications.   
“Are you gonna ... keep him under for more tests? He’s gonna be afraid.”  
“I was hoping you could help me out and calm him down a little. It won’t take long,” the doctor promised and Peter agreed, even if he wasn’t sure if he could do anything if Wade went into a panic. 

Gazing down at his still unconscious boyfriend, Peter sighed and hoped the worst was over for now. Wade had been through too much, Peter just wanted him awake and out of here as soon as possible.   
He contemplated taking a nap for a while, but allthough his body was tired, his mind raced and eventually Peter just continued to stare at Wade. 

 

It took much longer than the anticipated hour and Bruce wandered in and out of the room while Peter took mini naps, nodding off every few minutes. When he looked up from another one of these time outs, Peter noticed Wade’s lips moving.   
“Wade? Wade, can you hear me?” he whispered, gently squeezing his lover’s hand gently.   
“Hrmmm,” Wade just grumbled and his forehead scrunched up.

 

Nervously, Peter watched as Wade blinked slowly, opening his eyes a little at a time, sighing and wrinkling his nose – maybe the bright lights of the infirmary hurt him. 

“Hey ...,” Wade croaked out, barely looking up a second before his eyes fell closed again.   
“Hey, how do you feel?”  
“Uh ... dunno ... What happened? I can’t remember,” Wade admitted tiredly and Peter’s eyes stung at those words. He reminded himself that Wade didn’t have any idea of his issues or the injury, so Peter tried not to interpret too much into the older man’s words.   
“I ... I’ll explain later. Just relax a bit, okay? You look sleepy,” he managed to say and held back a sniffle, just rubbed the back of one hand quickly over his eyes to wipe away the tears.   
“I am. My head hurts.”  
Peter thought Wade was back asleep and took a deep breath to steady himself, when the older man opened his eyes again, the smallest smile tugging at the scarred lips.   
“Hey.”  
“Yes?”  
With a barely noticable tug of his hand, Wade beckoned him closer, so the younger man leaned over the bed.   
“Yellow box says he missed you. And white box says that we should do something about your crying, but I hope that’s tears of happiness.”  
Wade’s eyes were still closed and it was obvious that he was in pain, but those few words had a lump form in Peter’s throat. 

“It is,” he mumbled and smiled when Wade squeezed his hand for a second, then said something about sleeping his headache off.

 

*************************

 

A month after he was cleared for any kind of longterm effects from the injuries, Wade was called up to one of the many office floors in Avengers Tower. Peter refused to leave his side, so they took the elevator up from medical, all the while the younger man was fussing over what the team could possibly want. 

They even wanted to speak to Deadpool alone in the end, so Peter had to wait outside the conference room. 

But Wade came out just ten minutes later with the biggest grin on his face. 

The Avengers had taken him in as a specialist on an on-call basis with fixed hourly wage and extra payments for all kinds of things.   
“That might be the best paid job I ever had!” the Merc laughed and hugged his boyfriend close, who could still not quite believe what was happening.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D  
> Thank you all for sticking with me through this fic, here I've got an extra special, extra long chapter full of extra sexy stuff just for you! ;)
> 
> If I can manage to not eat myself into a coma tonight, we'll be starting a new multi-chap fic within the next days! 
> 
> Have fun reading and I wish you all a wonderful time with family and friends <3

“Let’s order pizza! Like, the biggest one we can find!” Wade shouted excitedly when they entered their apartment in the evening. In the Merc’s scarred hand was still the on-call Avengers Card, with his Name and Deadpool sign on it.

Wade had been so excited over that card that he had Peter take a selfie of them with their cards as soon as they were in the elevator. Peter still felt a dorky smile tug at his lips when he thought of printing the photo later on and displaying it somewhere.   
“If you want, I’ll open a bottle of that nice wine we got,” the younger man offered sweetly, closing the door behind him and locking it. Above the lock, an array of bolts shot out from the code pad on the door, locking inside a box on the wall – one of Wade’s many customized security measures that were hidden all over their apartment.  
Wade turned around, still a huge smile on his face, eyes bright and just so awake and lively that Peter thought he’d never stop staring into them.   
“Petey, you’re amazing!” the older man suddenly shouted, running back and hugging Peter tightly. 

The younger man laughed, placing his arms on Wade’s broad shoulders and looked up at him.   
“Why is that? I barely did anything to get you into the Avengers,” he said, and that may or may not have been an understatement. He hadn’t neccessarily begged for it, but he had asked Bruce to step up for Wade. 

Suddenly, the Merc’s face turned serious, but remained as fond as it has been all day whenever he looked at Peter.   
“That’s not what I meant.”  
“What did you mean, then?” Peter asked, feeling a tingle run up his spine at the raspy, dark voice of his lover, the one he had to exchange with hysterical cries for the past weeks.   
“They told me everything today. What happened to me, what you did.”

For a moment, Peter didn’t know what to say.   
“Uhm ... I ... I’m sorry, that I didn’t tell you ...” he murmured, because he had never been sure when to break the story to Wade, fearing it would upset him too much. The Merc just shrugged.   
“I know you couldn’t. That it wasn’t safe and all,” Wade replied and pecked a sweet little kiss on Peter’s cheek. 

“I practically begged the good doc to tell me – y’know, since I couldn’t threaten him without him gettin’ all green,” Wade explained and motioned for them to go to the kitchen while he talked. Once there, he picked out two wine glasses from the shelf and Peter got the hint to open the bottle.   
“So what did he say?” Peter asked, while digging around for the corkscrew. Wade placed the wine glasses in front of him and picked on of the dozens of menus from their fridge, apparently still wanting to order pizza.   
“Told me about how we fought against some weird aliens that burned my brain away. About how you saved me and how they brought me to the infirmary.”   
Wade’s strong shoulders trembled at the last words. His fear of all things related to medicine was still present, but at least Wade was now used to seeing Dr. Banner in the Avengers Tower infirmary. Peter didn’t know for sure, but he assumed Wade felt more secure with the doctor because they both shared a troubled past because of their conditions.   
“Banner told me how I got worse and that you wanted to take care of me but eventually couldn’t handle it anymore – no hard feelings, by the way – and that you brought me to The Tower, where they cut that ol’ head up like a coconut and vacuumed it out.”   
Peter scrunched up his nose, trying not to think about how he had spend the time during the operation throwing up in the hallway. 

Finally he could pull out the cork on the wine bottle and poured the rich red liquid into their glasses to let it breathe a bit.   
“Anyways, I just wanted to ... y’know, thank you. For everything you’ve done for me and that you stuck with stupid me through all this.   
“I’ll always be with you, Wade,” Peter replied without hesitating, which had the Merc lower his gaze and blush faintly underneath his scars.  
“Yeah, well ... uh ...”  
Smiling gently, Peter grabbed Wade’s hands, that had started to fiddle with the pockets of the older man’s jeans. He squeezed the strong fingers, always amazed by the contrast of Wade’s strenght and this frightened, unsure personality behind it.   
“I will. As long as you can stand living with a spider,” Peter joked and Wade’s lips quirked up.   
“Ugh, yeah, probably not long anymore, all those webs eveywhere, and don’t get me started on the wall-crawling.”  
“Oh, I thought you liked that?” Peter teased, letting himself be drawn into the light embrace of muscular arms. His fingers began travelling over Wade’s chest, feeling the warm skin under his clothes.   
“That’s what I’m saying, don’t get me started ‘cos it’s so hot I can barely keep my hands off ya.”  
They both had to laugh now and Peter leaned on Wade’s chest, relishing in the other man’s warmth and the feeling of strong hands on his hips.   
“I’m glad you’re better,” Peter finally said softly and hugged Wade, pressing his face to Wade’s chest and listening to his heartbeat. The Merc placed his arms around Peter’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head gently.   
“I’m glad, too. Not just ... to be better, y’know. That’s great, but also to finally know what’s been going on the past weeks. Not knowing just felt weird.”  
Peter just hummed in agreement, thinking about how he would feel when certain parts of his memory just became a blank space. 

They spend the next half hour sipping the delicious wine – they did in fact have a little collection of expensive bottles that they opened only on special occasion – and talking about everything that had happened. It turned out that Wade had even seen some of the footage from the attack, some news feeds and scenes cought by security cameras. 

When Peter’s glas was empty and Wade noticed this perfect glow on the young man’s cheeks – he didn’t drink very often – he set both their glasses aside and leaned over to kiss Peter.   
“I’ve got something planned for you,” Wade announced quietly, his lips brushing Peter’s with every word.   
“Tell me all about it, then,” Peter anwered and leaned into another kiss, his lips tasting like the sweet wine they just had.   
“Let’s talk in the bedroom.”  
A slow, relaxed smile spread across Peter’s face.   
“Oh, it’s one of those plans. Let’s bring the wine,” he decided, obviously in the mood for celebration. Wade grinned when Peter got up gracefully, took the bottle with him and wandered over to the bedroom, where he placed the wine on his nightstand.   
“No glasses?” Wade asked in an amused tone and Peter shrugged and went back again, maybe to also get their glasses. At the door, Wade stopped his boyfriend, placing his hands on the slim shoulders and wondering how long it had been since he felt Peter’s naked, heated skin under his fingers.   
Probably too long, guessing by the throbbing sensation between his legs. 

“Don’t you wanna hear about my plan first?”  
“Alright then, tell me,” Peter repeated, his eyes shimmering when he looked up to Wade. The Merc wanted nothing more than to kiss this beautiful guy senseless, but got it together enough to speak. 

“I wanna thank you. Show you how much I appreciate what you’ve done,” Wade’s dark voice rumbled and a shiver ran up and down Peter’s spine. He could just keep himself from visibly shaking, but all his senses ran wild with just hearing this voice.   
For a moment, Peter could just stare at Wade, then he had to clear his throat and tried to ignore the fluttering muscles in his stomach.  
“You know ... that should rest some more. You just recovered.”  
Wade smiled sweetly and maneuvered them over to the bedroom door, where Peter’s back met the doorframe with a soft thud.  
“And that’s all thanks to you. And, oh, how do I want to thank you, my sweet little Spider.”

And that was it.   
Just like that, Peter felt all the blood rushing towards his middle. Just with this one phrase that Wade has always used only when they were in bed together, tangled up into each other’s limbs. There was a very urgend heat suddenly spreading through his groin area and Peter gulped audibly.   
He had gone so long without any of this. Sure, there had been cuddling and holding each other at night. But apart from this one failed attempt there was just no ... intimacy.   
And now, there was Wade, muscular and strong and _so close_ , right in front of him. Crowding up to him further.

Peter smiled sweetly, finally letting go off the stress that had him in it’s grasp the past weeks, maybe letting the wine contribute a bit. His hands slid up Wade’s chest, stroking lovingly over the other man’s shoulders and locking behind his neck, softly caressing the scarred skin like he always did when they got close. Wade leaned down and brushed his lips over Peter’s, just giving the hint of a kiss, when the young hero spoke up again.   
“But Wade ... what about the pizza?” he asked, knowing his lover and his affection for food all too well. Wade looked up at him, then grinned.  
“I ordered it already, two of the biggest ones they had – and yes, yours does have extra cheese and some green stuff. And because my new brain is all smart I told them to deliver it in three hours and got us a discount because I called so early. – Now one of us just has to remember to stop all the sexy for a few minutes to get the pizza.”  
Peter grinned when hearing his lover’s elaborate plan, having missed Wade’s easy, joking self so much.   
“So you think we’ll be able to stop?”, Peter teased, playing with the neck of Wade’s shirt, wondering how his lover would react if he just ripped it off right then and there.  
“If we can ‘t, I’ll just fuck you into the hallway to get the buzzer for the door. The pizza guy will understand.”  
“He may or may not have seen worse.”  
“Ain’t nothin’ bad about some sexy people gettn’ it on,” Wade objected and pulle Peter forward into a passionate kiss, letting his tongue stroke over the younger man’s lower lip. 

“But ... Wade ...,” Peter mumbled in between kisses and tried to at least compose himself for a few seconds to speak. “You gotta go slow, please.”  
Wade looked up at that, but his hands never stopped moving, pulling and tugging on Peter’s clothes. Slowly, knowingly, a grin spread over Wade’s lips.   
“Sweetie, you can come as often as you want,” he replied huskily and Peter fought the urge to shiver at the sound.  
“That’s not what I meant, at all.”  
“I know, you smart smarty-pants. Speaking of which: pants off,” Wade said and began fumbling with the zipper of Peter’s jeans. “I won’t overwork myself or such ... when I get tired, you’ll just ride me, problem solved.”  
Peter laughed softly, feeling a longing tug in his heart because he’s missed all those things so much – like them laughing in bed, since their love making was most times far away from anything serious. 

“Always like to see you so eager,” Wade commented happily when he had Peter’s pants pool around the younger man’s ankles, seeing how his cock was slowly swelling. A scarred hand wrapped around Peter’s length slowly, Wade made sure his lover was watching his every move intently.   
“Like it? Seeing me handle you? Stroking you?”  
Barely hearing Wade over the thundering beat of his own heart, Peter could only nod, feeling heat rise up under his skin, probably tainting his chest and cheeks red. 

Wade saw it, too, followed the delicious color spread all over the young man’s upper body.  
“Look at that, so beautiful,” he whispered grinning and then leaned forward quickly, taking Peter’s aching lenght into his mouth.   
The hero was sure he’d blacked out for a second, he couldn’t see, there was only a ringing in his ears. Then Peter heard himself moan.  
Wade bobbed his head back and forth, until he drew a deep breath and swallowed Peter down. If he didn’t have his face stuffed so perfectly, Wade would have laughed at the way Peter was gasping, like a fish out of water. He felt a shiver rn down his spine when Peter’s slim hands came to rest on the back of his neck and head, the hero’s soft skin such a stark contrast to his own. 

 

“Oh god ... oh god ...”, Peter murmured through clenched teeth, trying desperately not to scream or come way too soon for his ego to handle. It had been so long, there hadn’t even been any time for him to release some tension.   
And now Wade was apparently keen on getting him off as soon as possible, playing out all his tricks – which resulted in so much pleasure that Peter felt like his brain was melting.   
He wanted to hold back, he really wanted to, but the very next second a surge went through Peter’s body like he’d been electrocuted. 

A slick finger pushed into him with one swift motion and he felt the scarred tip nudge his prostate. Peter came screaming and shuddering before he even knew it. His heartbeat thrummed in his own ears, then it felt like he was floating. Sometime later he realized that Wade was carrying him, over to the bed. The silky fabric was softer than ever to his sensitive skin, and Peter sighed gratefully when he sank into the matress.   
“Need a m’nit,”  
“Oh, you just relax there, sweetie. I got a lot to catch up on. And by a lot I mean all dat booty of yours.”   
Peter’s slow brain tried to come up with a witty comment, but all that he could muster up was another sigh when he was manhandled onto his stomach by scarred hands. 

The cap of the lube bottle clicked and Peter sighed, not all that sure if he could take anything that quickly, not after weeks of nothing going on. A droplet of something wet landed right in the middle of Peter’s back and the young man opened his mouth, wanting to object, but then Wade’s hand followed it.   
The Merc started gently rubbing circles over Peter’s back and he noticed a different bottle next to the lube on the nightstand – Wade had brought some massage oil.  
Both of Wade’s strong hands began coaxing out the knots in Peter’s back, the weeks of taking care of Wade and balancing his responsibilities of Spiderman had left several overly tense muscles that Wade now worked.   
“Oh, this is so perfect,” Peter groaned, feeling like he was about to all but transform into a puddle and never get out of bed again.   
“Thanks, hun. I gotta give somethin’ back to ya for all ya helpin’. And I mean, I could just let you come like a hundred times tonight, but ... I can do that every night, really.”  
The younger man breathed a laugh into the pillow, mainly because that was the absolute truth.   
“I’m glad you chose this, there’s only so much my super strength can handle,” he replied quietly, sinking deeper into the cushions with another stroke of Wade’s hands over his shoulders.   
“Mmh,” Wade hummed in agreement, making Peter’s back crack loudly. 

 

After he was done with Peter’s back, Wade began massaging down the hero’s legs, which he never failed to admire. He carressed every strong muscle, murmuring sweet nothings about how much he loved seeing Peter in his tight suit that highlighted every swell and dip of the subtly muscled body. 

Wade’s slick hands travelled up higher and eventually his finger found it’s way into Peter again. The younger man moaned and bowed his shoulders, pushing his forehead into the pillow for a moment before trying to relax again. 

“It’s been a while, huh?”, Wade asked softly from behind him and Peter shrugged his shoulders.   
“Yeah. It doesn’t hurt though ...”, he replied, because he could guess Wade was worried.   
“It will if I don’t prep you right. You better get comfy down there, imma take my sweet time with your sweet ass,” Wade announced, sounding very confident, as always when he was in charge of what they did in the bedroom.   
Peter started to take deep, relaxing breaths, feeling Wade prod his insides with one, then two fingers, slowly making the hero’s skin heat up again. The silk sheets rubbed over his front just right, so good that Peter soon wasn’t sure if he wished for more or less friction on his middle.   
“C’mon, lift up them nice hips a little more ...” Wade coaxed and Peter obliged with a smirk, but was more than dissappointed when Wade pulled out his fingers completely.   
When a silent pause followed, Peter’s heart sped up and his mouth went dry, but he reached up and grabbed the sheets with both hands, holding on and waiting – wanting – to feel Wade inside him.   
A scarred hand stroked over the swell of his naked back and ass again and Peter moaned in anticipation, then fell completely silent, closed even his eyes, from the rush of sensations seemingly overloading his body.  
Peter tried to regain enough control over himself to push back and get what he so desperately craved, but stilled when he realized that it wasn’t Wade inside of him. 

“What is that?” Peter asked, startled by the sudden hardness. It didn’t feel all that bad, but he still furrowed his brows and tried to look back. “Please tell me it’s nothing edible.”  
Wade rolled his eyes and made sure Peter could see it.   
“That was one time, for fuck’s sake, am I ever gonna live it down?”  
“No, of course not, you don’t shove a huge-“  
“It was very fresh and organic! And well lubed up!”

Wade moved the thing and it pushed relentlessly up to Peter’s prostate, who wiggled and clenched his fists in the sheets.   
“Tell me ... what this is now ... or I’m gonna find the biggest fucking cucumber and shove it up _your_ ass,” he threatened and even though he didn’t want to, he smirked when he heard Wade laugh.   
“I love you, too. Go ahead and try ... that is, if you can still walk after tonight.”

With that, Wade moved and suddenly Peter found himself biting the pillow and moaning into the soft fabric. The toy Wade used on him was buzzing faintly, nudging his prostate again and again until Peter began to shiver.   
It wasn’t even big, maybe just a bit bigger than one of Wade’s fingers, but just the vibration was enough to have Peter on the almost painful edge of another orgasm. The young hero groaned and felt a familiar heat bubble up in his blood, making him gasp for air.   
“That’s it, my sweet little spider, relax and just let it happen ...”  
Wade’s raspy voice sent shivers down Peter’s spine and he involuntarily tightened up, squeezing the toy inside him more.   
It wasn’t often that they used something out of their little toy collection – mostly they were there for when one of them was on a longer assignment, leaving the other alone in the suddenly too big bed – but ow Peter wished Wade’d chosen a bigger one.   
“I ... need more ... please,” he moaned, thrashing in the sheets on the verge of another orgasm, feeling on fire but nowhere near satisfied.   
“You gonna get it, don’t worry, sweetie. I gotcha,” Wade murmured behind him, suddenly shifting the toy and thrusting it in and out a few times, until Peter was shouting. 

Then, just before the tension could coil up just right in Peter’s stomach, Wade removed the little buzzing thing and left the younger man wailing and cursing. 

“What ... the fuck are you ... doing?!” he almost sobbed, but Wade just patted his butt absently, clicking open the bottle of lube again.   
“Patience, sweetie,” the Merc’s dark voice murmured when Peter groaned again and clenched his teeth. 

“My sweet little spider ...” Wade whispered and laughed darkly when Peter shuddered, getting fully hard again by this special phrase. While he could head Wade slicking himself up, Peter got on all fours in front of his lover, pushing his head onto the pillow.   
Wade lined up the next second and took his time pushing in, grunting and huffing until he bottomed out.   
“Damnit, Petey ... you’re so tight ... fuck ...”

The younger man was overwhelmed by being filled again so perfectly, he almost came when Wade pulled out minimally for the first thrust. Peter heard the Merc take deep breaths behind him, then he pushed back in slowly, but almost instantly back out again.   
“Aah fuck, Petey, I can’t ... I won’t last ... this is crazy ...,” Wade panted and scarred hands held onto Peter’s hips tighter. “You better hold on, little spider,” he ground out through his teeth and Peter just nodded. 

It was fast and hard and not at all how Peter had imagined their first night back together after Wade’s accident. But it felt so perfect, the heat just boiling up more and more, the stretch of Wade’s cock inside him almost painful, but overridden completely when his orgasm took over and Peter spilled all over the sheets in front of him. He could barely push back when Wade came, burrying himself all the way and shoving Peter into the matress. 

 

“Petey ... can you take some more?” Wade panted, apparently back to his old stamina, slowly pulling out and carefully turning Peter around, who was still a bit woozy.  
“Yeah ... oh, god, yes, give me the toy. The big blue one, give it to me,” he moaned, absolutely ruined already, feeling like he was drunk when his eyes rolled back. Startled by this demand – they’d only ever tried that particular toy once, because Peter had complained it was too big for him – Wade’s brain short circuited and he just stared for a few seconds.   
”Wha ... oh ... _fuck, Petey_ ... turnturnturnturn, now!”

After a bit more tugging and re-arranging, Peter found himself face to face with Wade, being kissed out of his mind while their still swollen cocks rubbed together. When they had to stop and both gasped for air, Wade forced Peter’s hips up again and lined him up effortlessly.   
The young hero looked down, mesmerized for a moment by the bright color of Wade’s eyes, then he held onto the Merc’s shoulders and lowered himself down.   
Every nerve in his body seemed to be lit on fire when he bottomed out, unable to hold still even enough for them both to take a breath. 

Peter had no idea how he thought that first time would’ve taken the edge off, because they fell right into a heated pace again.  
“Fuck, I ... oh god, Petey ... I’m so fucking hard for ya ...”  
Wade groaned through clenched teeth and placed his forehead on Peter’s shoulder, putting all his strength into every thrust. Feeling yet another orgasm approaching, Peter was relieved that Wade seemed so close as well. The younger man leaned forward and placed one hand on Wade’s neck, feeling a racing pulse under his thumb, and the other on the back of Wade’s head.   
He felt Wade shake under this intimate touch, that in fact only Peter was ever allowed to do and only when they were in the security of their home. And there was one other thing only he could do.  
“Wade ... I love you ... so much,” Peter whispered into the other man’s ear, making him stirr. “You’re so perfect ... filling me up so good ... you feel amazing ...”  
Wade’s shudder rocked Peter with him and the younger man smiled and kissed the top of Wade’s head when he his his face on Peter’s chest. Stroking over the Merc’s scarred head, Peter leaned forward a little, bringing his lips close to Wade’s cheek and kissing his scars softly. 

Wade panted like a marathon runner, thrusting hard and as deep as he could. Every now and then he would moan brokenly, until he gasped and pulled Peter into his arms. The Merc held on for dear life as he came hard and shuddering, whimpering when it almost hurt.  
Feeling himself get filled, Peter was so close to climax, but he still wiggled around in Wade’s lap, desperately needing more friction. 

“Fuck, no, stop it ... hold on ...,” Wade growled, stuttering out some broken moans, before grabbing Peter’s hips to throw them both back down onto the matress. Peter yelped when his legs were lifted up and he came almost instantly, shoving his hand between them to stroke himself through the aftershocks.   
On top of him, Wade never stopped moving, cursing and eventually shouting when he came once again. 

Sighing loudly, Wade collapsed on top ot Peter, who huffed when his lover’s heavy body hit him. Still, he had to smile when he felt Wade’s hot breath in his neck.

“Wow ...”  
“Yeah, you could say so,” Peter murmured tiredly, letting his fingertips wander over Wade’s back.   
“Maybe they fixed me up so good that I now got some kind of sex-god-superpower,” Wade said after he’d cought his breath again,  
“So that means you haven’t had that before?”  
Peter grinned when Wade laughed loudly, his breath tickling on Peter’s damp skin. 

“I could even be up for another round ... hehe, up, get it ... up.”  
“Yeah, I get it.”  
”Damn sure you’ll get it. Right now.”

Just when Peter stretched a hand out to web the lube back over to them, and Wade began pulling him into another position, the doorbell rang. Wade stilled, staring down at Peter for a long second.   
“I’m honored that it’s so hard for you to choose between me and pizza,” the younger man said, grinning when Wade’s eyebrows furrowed.  
“It’s like torture, Petey – I’m still hard as fuck, but .... _pizza_ ,” the Merc whispered with big eyes, making Peter laugh under him.   
“Then let your friendly neighborhood Spiderman help you out,” Peter decided and shot a ball of webbing through the open bedroom door all the way to the front door of their apartment, where it hit the buzzer for the main door.   
“You’re my hero!” Wade squeeled, but nonetheless made a pouty face when Peter manhandled him to the other side of the bed and got up.   
“I’m even gonna get the pizza for us, so don’t start anything without me.”

“Maybe I could start and finish without you, you don’t know how fast I can be,” Wade challenged, lounging on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head, absolutely comfortable in his nakedness.  
“I hope you’re fast enough to wash your hands before we eat! And get a movie or something!” Peter shouted over his shoulder, feeling perfectly relaxed now that even their overly loud conversations were back to normal again.   
“Aye aye, Sir!” Wade shouted just when Peter hopped into his pants and jumped into the hallway to get the door, thankful that the delivery guy ignored his ruffled hair, sweaty appearance ... and the unbuttoned jeans. 

So their first night together after the accident hadn’t been perfect. But Peter knew why that didn’t bother him at all, when he walked back into the bedroom, balancing pizza cartons on one hand and seeing Wade still stretched out on the bed, cracking a raunchy joke.   
It was just all the imperfection that made up their love.


End file.
